Beautifull Namja
by BLAUESKI
Summary: Baekhyun, namja cantik yang dikhianati namjachingunya -Chanyeol- sangat terluka tapi akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk melupakannya dan memulai kehidupannya dari awal lalu bertemu dengan namja-namja populer -Luhan, Kai, Sehun- disekolah barunya yang ternyata sudah jatuh dalam pesonanya. EXO FF BoysLove, LuBaek/KrisBaek/KaiBaek/HunBaek.
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING! : OOC! IT'S YAOI - Shonen-Ai! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! **

**Title: Beautiful Namja**

**Main Cast:**

**Byun Baekhyun as Baekhyun**

**Wu Yi Fan as Kris**

**Xi Luhan as Luhan**

**Kim Jong In as Kai**

**Oh Se Hoon as Sehun**

**Park Chanyeol as Chanyeol**

**Do Kyung Soo as Kyungsoo**

**and other..**

**Author: BLAUESKI**

**Genre: Romance, Sad, Humor mungkin (?) dan School-life~ tentuin sendiri aja xD**

**Length: Chaptered**

**Rating: T (bisa berubah menjadi M karena ada Kai si mesum) :v**

**Note: FF ini murni dari pemikiran saya, kalau ada kesamaan saya minta maaf~ jangan lupa ini hanya karya imajinasi otak saya jadi jangan menganggap mereka GAY! Tapi kalau beneran juga nggapapa #plak**

**Summary: Baekhyun, namja cantik yang dikhianati namjachingunya -Chanyeol- sangat terluka tapi akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk melupakannya dan memulai kehidupannya dari awal lalu bertemu dengan namja-namja populer -Luhan, Kai, Sehun- disekolah barunya yang ternyata sudah jatuh dalam pesonanya. Lalu apa hubungan Baekhyun dengan namja bernama Kyungsoo? Lalu kenapa Kris selalu bersikap dingin padanya?**

**HAPPY READING~~**

" _Hey, kau tau tidak kita akan ada teman baru? "_

" _dia namja, katanya dari Busan "_

" _katanya dia sangat manis, ouhh aku ingin melihatnya "_

" _kita akan melihatnya sebentar lagi "_

" _Aku jadi tidak sabar? "_

" _Dia sangat cantik! "_

" _Meskipun dia cantik dia tidak akan secantik aku "_

Begitulah suara ricuh yang terdengar dikelas XI-B SM High School Karena semua murid mendengar berita bahwa akan ada anak baru yang dimasukkan kekelas tersebut. Dikelas ini terdapat namja-namja tampan yang populer dan tentunya sangat ditakuti karena orang tua mereka adalah donator terbesar di SM High School, mereka menamai diri mereka 'EXO' yang terdiri dari:

Wu Yi Fan tapi dia lebih suka dipanggil Kris, sangat tampan, angkuh, tingginya diatas rata-rata, tidak peduli pada siapapun, tidak suka keributan, jarang bicara tapi dia sangat terbuka pada Luhan, ketua tim basket.

Xi Luhan, sangat tampan dan juga cantik secara bersamaan, sangat dekat dengan Kris, tidak suka dibilang cantik, tidak banyak bicara pada siapapun kecuali pada Kris, Sehun, Kai dia akan berubah 360o menjadi ceria dan cerewet, Luhan juga sangat manly, banyak namja uke ataupun seme yang ingin jadi kekasihnya tapi Luhan selalu menjawab "Cih, apa apaan ini? Aku ini normal lagipula aku ini seme" kemudian meninggalkan mereka yang patah hati.

Oh Sehun, sangat angkuh, tampan, tidak banyak bicara, jika bersama EXO, Sehun akan menjadi sangat kekanak-kanakan, selalu bermanja-manjaan dengan Luhan, tidak pandai bergaul temannya hanya Kris, Luhan, dan Kai, merupakan Ketua Osis,

Kim Jong In atau lebih tepatnya Kai mempunyai kulit yang agak gelap tapi mempunyai daya tarik tersendiri, ketua Club Dance dari SM High School, sangat sexy, tentu saja tidak banyak bicara dan angkuh. banyak wanita ataupun namja uke yang sangat mengidolakannya karena menurut mereka dia terlihat sangat sangat menawan ketika sedang dance.

" Hey galaxy, kau tau tidak kita akan kedatangan teman baru?! " kata seorang namja tampan mungkin juga cantik pada saat bersamaan kepada namja jangkung yang duduk dibelakangnya –Luhan-

" Lalu? " jawab atau mungkin lebih tepatnya pertanyaan dari si namja jangkung yang mungkin bisa dibilang perfect –Kris-

" Aish,, kau ini selalu tidak tau apa-apa.. eh dia datang " balas Luhan lalu membalikkan badan dari belakang ke depan karena melihat seorang guru masuk dengan seseorang yang mengikuti dibelakangnya.

" _Cantiknya .. "_

" _Apa dia yeoja? "_

" _bukankah teman baru kita adalah namja? "_

" _Kyaaa! Dia sangat manis "_

" _dia imut sekali, aku ingin mencubitnya "_

" _dia akan menjadi milikku "_

" _oh lihat bibirnya sangat menggairahkan "_

" _kulitnya sangat mulus, aku jadi sangat iri "_

Suara bisikan-bisikan kagum murid-murid dan segudang pertanyaan yang ada dikepala mereka terdengar saat seorang guru dengan seseorang masuk.

" Pagi anak-anak " sapa sonsaengnim yang dibajunya terdapat nametag bertuliskan ' Kim Min Seok '

" Pagi sonsaengnim " sapa murid-murid serentak.

" Sonsaengnim! Kenapa saem membawa anak saem kesini? " Tanya siketua kelas yang mempunyai senyum angelic –Suho-

" Iya sonsaengnim, kenapa anak SD seperti dia dibawa kesekolah senior high school? " sambung namja berkaca mata –Chen-

" Ssstt, harap tenang semua! Ini adalah teman baru kalian! " jawab MinSeok sonsaengnim tegas. Sedangkan namja disebelahnya yang diketahui adalah murid baru hanya tersenyum sangat manis membuat semuanya trance seketika karena senyum memikat itu.

" Ehem, silahkan perkenalkan dirimu " kata MinSeok sonsaengnim memecah keheningan beberapa detik tersebut sambil berdehem agak keras.

" Annyeong, joneun Byun Baekhyun imnida, bangaptaseumnida " kata namja cantik yang sudah diketahui bernama Baekhyun itu sambil membungkuk 90o lalu tersenyum manis membuat semua murid disana melongo kecuali namja jangkung yang duduk di pojok belakang sendiri karena mungkin asyik dengan buku yang dibacanya.

" Baekhyun, cepat cari tempat duduk yang kosong! Pelajaran akan segera dimulai " tegas MinSeok sonsaengnim. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum kemudian berjalan mencari tempat duduk.

" Baekhyunnie duduklah disini " kata seorang yeoja bername tag ' Park Ji Yeon '

" Tidak, duduk disini saja Baekki-ah " kata seorang yeoja yang ada dibelakang Jiyeon –Suzy-

" Ah, terima kasih aku akan duduk disana saja " kata Baekhyun ramah sambil tersenyum yang menampakkan eyesmilenya membuat semua murid yang melihat Baekhyun terpanah.

Luhan POV

" Annyeong joneun Byun Baekhyun Imnida, bangaptaseumnida "

DEG

" B-Baekhyun? " lirihku

" _H-hai.. "_

" _Eh? Hai "_

" _siapa namamu? "_

" _Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun "_

" Apa dia Baekhyun yang dulu? " lirihku lagi sambil mengingat masa kecilku.

Luhan POV END

Sehun POV

" Annyeong joneun Byun Baekhyun Imnida, bangaptaseumnida "

DEG

' Eh? Kenapa? Ada apa? Kenapa jantungku? Kenapa jadi berdebar? Apa aku? Tidak, tidak mungkin! Aku normal. Memang dia sangat cantik tapi dia namja! Ingat Sehun, dia namja lagipula bukankah kau menyukai Krystal?' batinku sambil memegangi dada sebelah kiriku yang serasa ingin keluar.

Sehun POV END

Kai POV

" Annyeong joneun Byun Baekhyun Imnida, bangaptaseumnida "

DEG

' Ah.. dia sangat cantik, apa aku sudah tidak normal? Apa aku menyukai namja? Apa aku penyuka sesama jenis? Apa aku gay? Itu sangat menjijikkan tapi kenapa dia sangat kelihatan cantik? Dia.. tipeku! Apa peduliku, aku akan mendapatkannya ' batinku sambil terus memandangi Baekhyun dengan mulut menganga dan tidak berkedip

Kai POV END

Baekhyun POV

Ini hari pertamaku bersekolah di SM High School, rasanya sangat senang dan gugup tentunya, saat baru masuk kelas baru semuanya melihatku dengan mulut yang terbuka lebar dan semuanya tidak berkedip. Itu sudah biasa terjadi tapi ada satu murid namja jangkung yang melihatku dengan datar dan dingin saat aku melihatnya dia mengalihkan pemandangannya kebuku yang dibacanya tadi, aku terus memerhatikannya, dia berbeda mana mungkin tidak ada yang tertarik padaku?. Saat sonsaengnim memintaku duduk , aku berjalan kebangku paling belakang tempat namja jangkung yang mengacuhkanku. Mungkin ini hari keberuntunganku karena dia duduk sendirian dibelakang sana.

" Annyeong, boleh aku duduk disini? " tanyaku saat aku sudah sampai dibangku paling belakang tempat namja jangkung itu, dia menatapku tapi tidak meresponku hanya beberapa detik kemudian dia kembali berkutat dengan buku yang ada ditangannya. Astaga! Yang benar saja, BYUN BAEKHYUN diacuhkan? Ini pertama kalinya. Tanpa babibu lagi aku langsung saja duduk dibangku kosong yang berada disebelahnya.

" Annyeong Baekhyun-ah, namaku Oh Sehun " kata namja yang duduk didepanku, ..err cukup tampan, sambil mengulurkan tangannya kearahku, aku memandang tangannya yang sangat putih itu sebentar lalu tersenyum kearah Sehun lalu mengulurkan tangan kananku untuk menjabat tangannya.

" Ne, annyeong Sehun-ssi, bangapta " jawabku ramah tentu disertai senyumanku hingga membentuk eyesmile, saat aku ingin melepaskan tanganku, aku merasa dia mengenggam tanganku sangat erat jadi aku hanya diam saja menunggu pergerakannya.

" Hey, Baekhyunnie.. aku Kim Jong In kau boleh memanggilku Kai " kata namja yang mempunyai kulit agak gelap tapi juga tampan, duduk didepan Sehun, lalu Sehun mungkin sudah sadar dan melepaskan tanganku yang digenggamnya. Aku hanya tersenyum malu karena dipanggil semanis itu oleh Kai.

" Kai, kau jangan menggodanya! Jangan dengarkan dia Baek! Emm.. Namaku Xi Luhan. " kata namja lagi yang duduk disamping Sehun. Lagi-lagi aku hanya tersenyum. Semua namja disini sangat tampan melebihi Chanyeol tentunya.

Aku belum menceritakan siapa Chanyeol itu?! Chanyeol itu mantan namjachinguku, yah aku adalah gay, dia menghianatiku dia meninggalkanku demi selingkuhannya yang aku ketahui bernama Kyungsoo maka dari itulah aku pindah sekolah karena muak melihat adegan mesranya didepanku untung saja orang tuaku tidak banyak Tanya mengapa aku ingin pindah sekolah karena aku adalah termasuk murid yang pandai eommaku mengizinkanku pindah keseoul, disini aku tidak mempunyai siapa-siapa aku tinggal sendirian sebenarnya appaku tidak mengizinkanku tapi aku memaksa tinggal sendiri dengan alasan " appa, aku sudah besar aku ingin hidup mandiri, percayalah tidak akan terjadi apa-apa " meski sebelum keseoul aku berdebat panjang dengan appa tapi tetap saja aku yang menang dan akhirnya aku diizinkan pindah, semua biaya hidupku diseoul sudah ditanggung appaku disini tapi aku tetap ingin mandiri dan mencari kerja untung saja appaku punya teman yang sangat baik hati dan teman appaku itu mempunyai restoran yang dekat dengan apartemenku jadi appaku meminta temannya untuk dapat memperkejakanku disana dan karena teman appaku sangat baik jadi dia mengizinkanku. Senang? Tentu saja!

" Baekhyun-ah jangan hiraukan dia, dia memang seperti itu " kata Luhan tersenyum ramah kerahku dia melirik teman sebangkuku.

" Ah ne, Luhan-ssi " jawabku lagi-lagi dengan senyum.

" Jangan bicara formal begitu panggil saja Luhan " jawabnya dengan senyuman emm.. cukup tampan seketika aku menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Beberapa detik Luhan menatapku heran kemudian melambaikan tangannya didepanku seketika aku sadar dan langsung menunduk karena aku yakin sekarang mukaku merona karena malu, mungkin aku bisa mendengar dia menertawakanku kemudian mengangkat daguku lalu kami bertatapan, hanya beberapa detik karena suara mengintrupsi.

" Ehem, Xi Luhan Byun Baekhyun apa ada masalah? " aku hanya menunduk mengucapkan kata maaf begitupun dengan Luhan.

SKIP TIME

Kringgg…

Waktunya istirahat pertama, aku mengemasi bukuku kemudian ada seseorang berdiri didepanku aku mendongak melihatnya tersenyum kearahku kemudian aku balik tersenyum.

" Baekhyun-ah, kau mau ikut dengan kami kekantin? " Tanya Kai.

" Apa? Tidak bisa! " hey, itu bukan suaraku! Itu.. namja yang duduk disebelahku, ini suara pertama yang dikeluarkan sejak tadi dan suaranya sangat berat ah astaga apa aku menyukainya? Tapi dia sangat sombong!

" Kenapa Kris? " itu juga bukan suaraku tapi suara Kai, dia tadi bilang apa Kris? Jadi namanya Kris? Namanya cukup bagus. Ah, apa-apaan aku?

" Terserah kalian saja! " jawabnya datar kemudian pergi meninggalkan kami, aku hanya memasang wajah bingung karena tidak tau apa yang mereka katakana sebenarnya.

" Sudahlah Baek, kau jangan pedulikan Kris sebenarnya dia sangat baik " lagi-lagi itu suara Luhan, entah kenapa aku merasa berbeda jika didekat Luhan? Entahlah mungkin hanya perasaanku saja.

" Yasudah, kajja " itu juga bukan suaraku, itu milik .. Sehun? Eh sejak kapan ada Sehun, hmm yasudahlah aku juga sangat lapar.

" Kajja, Baekhyunnie " kata Kai sembari menggenggam tanganku, aku hanya pasrah diseret oleh Kai kekantin lagipula aku juga tidak tau arahnya.

Baekhyun POV END

Author POV

" Kai, kau jangan mencari kesempatan " bisik Luhan kepada Kai yang masih menggenggam tangan Baekhyun erat sedangkan Sehun hanya berpose stay cool dibelakang.

" Kenapa? Apa kau cemburu? " Tanya Kai memojokkan Luhan.

" Tidak, tentu saja " jawab Luhan tegas, Sehun yang mendengar suara Luhan hanya menghembuskan nafas beratnya sementara Baekhyun yang disamping Kai langsung menoleh kerah Luhan dengan pandangan 'kau kenapa?' dan Luhan yang mengetahu bahwa ditatap seperti itu oleh Baekhyun hanya menghela nafas kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Hey, siapa dia? Berani beraninya dia berjalan dengan EXO "

" Siapa namja itu? Apa dia namjachingu Kai? Aku akan mendukungnya! "

" Eh Lihat! Dia menggenggam tangan Kai-ku "

" Oh lihatlah Sehun yang tampan "

" Omoo Luhan! "

" ngomong-ngomong kemana Kris? "

" itu pasti gara-gara namja itu "

" berani sekali dia, aku akan memberinya hukuman "

Seperti itulah suara-suara aneh yang didengar Baekhyun tapi dia tetap acuh, tapi dibenaknya juga dia merasa risih ditatap sinis maupun kagum seperti itu oleh semua murid yang melihatnya berjalan dengan Kai, Luhan, Sehun. Lagipula siapa EXO?

" Ehmm, Kai? " kata Baekhyun ragu-ragu sambil menoleh kerah Kai yang ada disampingnya.

" Ne, Baekhyunnie? " jawab Kai sembari mengelus tangan Baekhyun yang masih enggan dilepaskannya.

" EXO itu apa? " Tanya Baekhyun dengan mata mengerjap yang membuat Kai gemas seketika dan langsung menghentikan langkahnya diikuti Sehun begitupun Luhan lalu menghadap kearah KaiBaek yang saling berpandangan.

CHU~

Entah sadar atau tidak Kai langsung mencium pipi Baekhyun sedangkan Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya dengan mata mengerjap dan wajah yang memerah. Sedangkan HunHan hanya menatap tajam Kai meskipun Kai tidak mengetahuinya dan mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat menahan amarah.

" K-Kai? " kata Baekhyun gugup sambil menundukkan kepalanya karena malu

' _Astaga, apa aku salah liat? Kai mencium namja? '_

" _Kyaa, mereka sangat cocok "_

" _astaga, namja itu sangat beruntung "_

' _Mataku mungkin sudah mengalami kerusakan '_

' _Aaaa, Kai ! ANDWAEE! '_

' _Aku akan membunuh namja itu berani menyentuh Kai-ku '_

Kai yang sadar akan apa yang diperbuatnya barusan hanya cengengesan dan tersenyum melihat Baekhyun yang tersipu malu menghiraukan tatapan kedua sahabatnya dan merangkul pundak Baekhyun untuk kembali berjalan.

" Maafkan aku Baek, salahkan dirimu yang menggodaku " kata Kai sambil tersenyum lebar.

" Siapa yang menggodamu? " Kata Baekhyun lirih masih sambil menundukkan wajahnya, Kai tidak merespon dia hanya tersenyum sambil merangkul pundak Baekhyun dan menghiraukan bisik-bisik fansnya yang patah hati.

KANTIN

" Dimana Kris? " kata Kai sambil melihat keseluruh penjuru kantin.

" … "

" Eh, itu Kris bukan? " kata Sehun sambil menunjuk kearah pojok kantin.

" Ne, Kajja " kata Luhan sambil ikut menggenggam tangan Baekhyun _'kesempatan' batinnya._ Tapi itu tidak lama Baekhyun yang menyadari sesuatu langsung melepas genggaman tangan Luhan.

" Wae? " kata Luhan agak panik dan.. kesal? karena Baekhyun melepas genggaman tangannya. Baekhyun lalu mengarahkan dagunya kesalah satu meja kantin yang diduduki oleh … namja-namja berbadan kekar yang menatap sinis kearah Baekhyun saat tau bahwa Luhan menggenggam tangannya. Luhan yang tidak peduli akan itu terus menggenggam tangan Baekhyun.

" Hyung, kau mau aku mati muda karena fansmu itu? " bisik Baekhyun ke Luhan tapi masih dengan mata yang tertuju pada sekumpulan namja kekar itu, Baekhyun seakan mengerti arti tatapan namja kekar yang mengisyaratkan _'cepat lepaskan genggaman tangan Luhan-Ku' _Tersebut tidak ingin mencari masalah lalu menepis kasar tangan Luhan yang masih enggan untuk melepaskan tangannya. Tidak lama Luhan masih tetap keukeuh ingin menggenggam tangan mulus Baekhyun langsung mengarahkan tangan kanannya ketangan kiri Baekhyun yang tidak digenggam oleh Kai namun Baekhyun yang melihat pergerakan tangan Luhan dia langsung mengarahkan tangannya kebelakang tangan Luhan, itu… tangan Sehun. Ya! Baekhyun menggenggam tangan Sehun dia tidak ingin mati muda karena namja-namja preman yang menyukai Luhan itu membunuhnya.

" B-baek? Ada apa? " Tanya Sehun yang mendapat perilaku tiba-tiba oleh Baekhyun, tidakkah Baekhyun tau perbuatannya itu mampu membuat jantungnya memompa lebih cepat dan darahnya berdesir keatas? Ya, Sehun merona. Dia benar-benar jatuh ke pesona seorang Byun Baekhyun.

" Ani, Kajja " Kata Baekhyun sambil tersenyum manis dan lagi-lagi semua pengunjung kantin terdengar berbisik-bisik dan lihatlah Sehun yang cengo melihat senyum manis Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang mungkin sudah kelaparan langsung saja menyeret Kai dan Sehun kearah meja Kris dan membiarkan Luhan yang moodnya menjadi buruk karena tidak dapat memegang tangan mulus Baekhyun.

Baekhyun POV

Tidak terasa hari pertama masuk sekolah baru begitu melelahkan dan aku sudah mendapat teman yang baik dari Kyungsoo. Eh? Kyungsoo? Ya, Kyungsoo dia yang merebut Chanyeol dariku tapi sebelum itu dia adalah teman terbaikku satu-satunya teman yang mengerti aku, dia bahkan tau kalau aku sangat mencintai Chanyeol tapi apa? Dia malah merebutnya dariku sebenarnya saat aku mengetahui itu aku sangat membencinya tapi aku terlanjur menyayanginya jadi aku sudah memaafkannya dan merelakan hubungannya dengan Chanyeol tapi aku memang masih mencintai Chanyeol jadi aku tidak sanggup melihatnya bermesraan apalagi saat aku pernah melihatnya melakukan fernch kiss dan saat itulah aku ingin pindah sekolah.

" Baekhyun, kau tidak pulang? " Suara itu membuyarkan lamunanku tentang Kyungsoo, aku mendongak dan melihat Luhan yang tersenyum padaku, itu senyum sangat manis pantas saja namja-namja tadi menyukai Luhan hyung, haha.. aku jadi merasa iri.

" Ne, sebentar lagi " jawabku sambil merapikan buku-bukuku yang berada diatas mejaku.

" Kau pulang naik apa? "

" Aku naik bus, lagipula apartemenku tidak jauh dari sini "

" Kau tinggal diapartemen? " aku hanya mengangguk.

" Oh, boleh aku mengantarmu pulang? " eh tunggu? Ini suara.. Kai? Bukankah tadi yang bicara denganku itu Luhan hyung? Aku mendongak memastikan dan melihat Kai dan juga Luhan hyung yang saling bertatapan tajam. Tiba-tiba saja ada yang menepuk pundakku dari belakang aku menoleh dan mendapati Sehun yang tersenyum tipis kearahku lalu dia mengisyaratkan untuk keluar. Sepertinya aku tau kalau akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi, jadi aku menurut saja.

Sret..

" HEY! APA YANG KAU LAK- KAU? "

**TBC**

Mian, Kyungsoo sama Chanyeol belum ada di Chapter ini, mereka muncul di next Chapter dan mungkin bakalan aku tambahin Taemin juga :v **Tinggalkan RCL! NO SILENT READERS PLEASE! **


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING! :**** OOC! IT'S YAOI - Shonen-Ai – BoysLove – BoyxBoy! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! **

**Title: Beautiful Namja**

**Main Cast:**

**Byun Baekhyun as Baekhyun**

**Wu Yi Fan as Kris**

**Xi Luhan as Luhan**

**Kim Jong In as Kai**

**Oh Se Hoon as Sehun**

**Park Chanyeol as Chanyeol**

**Do Kyung Soo as Kyungsoo**

**and other..**

**Author: BLAUESKI**

**Genre: Romance, Sad, Humor mungkin (?) dan School-life~ tentuin sendiri aja xD**

**Length: Chaptered**

**Rating: T (bisa berubah menjadi M karena ada Kai si mesum) :v**

**Note: FF ini murni dari pemikiran saya, kalau ada kesamaan saya minta maaf~ jangan lupa ini hanya karya imajinasi otak saya jadi jangan menganggap mereka GAY! Tapi kalau beneran juga nggapapa #plak**

**Summary: Baekhyun, namja cantik yang dikhianati namjachingunya -Chanyeol- sangat terluka tapi akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk melupakannya dan memulai kehidupannya dari awal lalu bertemu dengan namja-namja populer -Luhan, Kai, Sehun- disekolah barunya yang ternyata sudah jatuh dalam pesonanya. Lalu apa hubungan Baekhyun dengan namja bernama Kyungsoo? Lalu kenapa Kris selalu bersikap dingin padanya?**

**Chapter 2 Here!**

**HAPPY READING~~**

Sret..

" HEY! APA YANG KAU LAK-KAU? " Ucapku kaget sambil menunjuk wajahnya tepat dihidung dengan jari telunjukku.

" Aku antar kau pulang "

" Eh? "

" Sudah jangan banyak bicara "

Dia?.. namja sombong itu mau mengantarku pulang? Apa? Yang benar saja? Aku rasa dia sedang kerasukan, hhh—yasudahlah toh aku juga untung ada yang mau mengantarku pulang. Tapi saat akan keparkiran melalui koridor-koridor yang masih banyak siswa-siswi disana menatapku dengan pandangan sinis, tapi kenapa? Tunggu mereka menatap kebawah? Ke.. genggaman tangan Kris ketanganku! Astaga aku baru sadar, aku langsung menepis tangannya kulihat dia agak terkejut tapi dia cepat sekali mengubah ekspresi wajahnya menjadi datar seperti tadi.

Brukk..

" Jangan dekati dia " tiba-tiba saja ada seorang yeoja yang menabrak bahuku dan membisikkan kata-kata perintah atau ancaman mungkin dan saat aku melihat matanya Nampak terlihat jelas sekali kilat amarah dimatanya aku langsung bergidik dan berlari mendekati Kris yang ada didepanku dan langsung merangkul lengannya dia menoleh sebentar dan kembali berjalan.

" Kita sudah sampai, cepat masuk apa kau mau terus merangkul lenganku? " katanya tetap dengan wajah datarnya. Langsung saja aku melepaskan rangkulanku dan menunduk kemudian dia membukakan pintu mobilnya dan bergumam '_masuklah_' akupun masuk masih sambil menundukkan wajahku karena malu. Sungguh aku benar-benar malu. Diperjalanan tidak ada yang mengeluarkan suara, suasananya menjadi canggung mungkin hanya aku yang bersuara saat emnunjukkan arah kerumahku, gara-gara kejadian merangkul lengannya aku jadi tidak mau bertatap muka dengannya sungguh memalukan. Saat sampai didepan apartemenku aku langsung bergumam 'terima kasih' dan langsung keluar dari mobilnya.

Kris POV

" Terima kasih " lirihnya, apa-apaan dia, hanya itu saja? Astaga memang kau mengharapkan apa Kris Wu? Kau ingin mampir keapartemennya hmm? Tidak, tentu saja!

" Tapi kenapa jantungku berdebar saat dia merangkul lenganku? Ada apa denganku? Ah, mungkin itu karena aku terkejut mendapat perlakuan tiba-tiba saja, iya itu benar! Aisshh, aku sudah gila! " kataku pada diri sendiri setelah Baekhyun masuk keapartemennya untuk meyakinkan bahwa aku masih normal! Ya, normal tentu saja.

Kris POV END

~*Beautiful Namja*~

Author POV

" Eunghh.. " sinar matahari pagi yang masuk melalui celah-celah jendela apartemen seorang namja manis membuatnya terbangun dari tidurnya, dia mengerjab-ngerjabkan matanya dengan wajah yang nampak masih mengantuk tapi tetap terlihat manis, namja manis itu Baekhyun. Saat sudah terbiasa dengan matahri yang masuk kematanya dia lalu duduk disamping ranjangnya kemudian menatap jam yang bergantung indah di dinding kamarnya yang menunjukkan pukul 4 pagi, sepertinya ini masih terlalu pagi untuk bangun karena sekolahnya yang masih 3 jam lagi tapi dia sudah tidak bisa tidur. Kemudian Baekhyun beranjak kedapur untuk mencari minuman karena rasa haus yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya. Saat sudah menemukan air mineral dikulkasnya Baekhyun langsung meneguk habis air yang ada dibotol mineral tersebut tapi tidak sengaja matanya menatap jam tangan yang Nampak lusuh tergeletak disamping kulkasnya, Baekhyun lalu menaruh botol minuman yang kosong itu pada meja yang terletak disampingnya dan berjongkok didepan kulkas kemudian meraih jam tangan yang sedikit berdebu itu, kemudian dia tersenyum miris melihat jam tangan hadiah ulang tahun Chanyeol padanya tahun lalu, kemudian otaknya me-replay masa-masa bersama Chanyeol.

**^^FLASHBACK^^**

Baekhyun POV

" Eomma, sekarang tanggal berapa? " tanyaku sambil mengunyah sarapan pagiku sebelum pergi kesekolahku. Eommaku menatapku sebentar kemudian dia tersenyum kecil dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Ya! Eomma kenapa? " tanyaku saat melihat gelagat eommaku yang Nampak mencurigakan.

" Aniyo, kau lucu sekali baby! " kata eommaku menghampiriku dan mencium pipiku bergantian. Aku merengut kesal.

" Eomma, aku ini sudah besar! Aku tidak mau ppopo lagi! " ucapku sambil mengerucutkan bibirku. Eomma malah mencubit hidungku dan berbalik menuju masakannya yang belum selesai itu. Aku tambah mengerucutkan bibirku karena kesal tidak direspon

Hening

" Eomma? Jadi sekarang tanggal berapa? " tanyaku lagi yang seakan teringat dengan pertanyaanku yang tadi kulontarkan.

" 5 mei baby, wae? " jawab eomma tidak menoleh dan masih berkutat dengan masakannya.

" Tidak ada ap-" Ucapku terpotong saat mendengarkan bunyi mobil yang sepertinya berhenti didepan rumahku, dan tanpa aku melihatnya aku pasti sudah tau kalau itu Chanyeol –namja chinguku- aku langsung berlari meninggalkan eommaku yang geleng-geleng kepala saat melihat raut wajahku yang berubah sumringah saat Chanyeol datang, eomma memang sudah tau kalau aku berpacaran dengan Chanyeol sudah beberapa minggu yang lalu dan saat aku menceritakannya eomma Nampak terkejut karena menurutnya aku masih terlalu kecil untuk mengenal apa itu cinta.

" Yeollie.. " ucapku bersemangat dan tersenyum saat pintu rumahku sudah terbuka lebar, tentu saja aku yang mebukanya beberapa detik yang lalu.

" Annyeong Baekkie.. " ucapnya sambil menampakkan senyuman bodohnya *eh? Senyuman khasnya padaku, dan aku balas tersenyum manis kearahnya sambil menggandeng tangannya.

" Kajja " ucapku menyeret tangannya untuk memasuki mobilnya. Dia hanya terkekeh melihat tingkahku tapi aku menghiraukannya takut akan terjadi hal buruk jika aku memperbesar masalah.

" Silahkan My Princess " kata Chanyeol sambil tersenyum kearahku, aku langsung mengalihkan pandanganku dari wajahnya karena merasakan darahku berdesir keatas dan berhenti disekitar pipiku dan ribuan kupu-kupu yang menggelitiki perutku, kemudian aku langsung masuk kemobilnya lalu Chanyeol menutupnya dan berlari menggunakan kaki panjangnya berlawanan arah lalu membuka pintu mobilnya dan masuk.

1detik  
5detik  
10detik  
1menit

Aku heran karena Chanyeol hanya diam saja karena aku yang masih menunduk karena dia mengatakanku 'My Princess' tadi segera menolehkan kepalaku kearahnya, aku langsung mengerutkan alisku bingung dia menatapku dengan pandang seperti meminta sesuatu.

" Yeollie? " tanyaku cemas melihat tingkahnya yang agak sedikit aneh menurutku.

" … " dia tidak menjawab tapi masih menatapku dengan pandangan.. memohon? Aku semakin dibuat bingung.

" Yeollie, kau kenapa? " tanyaku saat melihat Chanyeol yang Nampak sedikit kesal.

" Apa kau lupa? " tanyanya menatapku dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

" A-apa? " tanyaku tergagap saat melihat Chanyeol malah menatapku tajam.

" Kau benar-benar lupa? " tanyanya lagi dengan raut muka sedikit jengkel, aku hanya menganggukan kepalaku polos dia kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya kewajahku reflek aku langsung memundurkan wajahku sampai terbentur kekaca mobil yang ada dibelakangku sekarang karena aku sekarang menhadap kearah Chanyeol.

" A-apa Y-yang akan k-kau lak-kukan? " tanyaku terbata karena gugup saat hembusan nafas Chanyeol menerpa wajahku.

" Kau benar-benar lupa! " Chanyeol langsung memundurkan wajahnya, kembali menhadap depan dengan wajah kecewa dan megerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Sebenarnya aku ingin tertawa melihat ekspresi Chanyeol saat ini tapi karena suasana yang buruk aku mengurungkannya.

" Yeollie, mianhae.. aku benar-benar tidak tau apa yang kau katakan " kataku memohon dengan wajah puppy yang aku yakin Chanyeol akan luluh dan … yap! Dia menghela nafas panjang, aku tau dia tidak akan tega melihatku seperti itu.. haha~~ dia lalu menolehkan kepalanya kearahku.

" Bukankah kau berjanji kemarin akan memberiku morning kiss setiap hari eoh? " kata Chanyeol yang sukses membuat pipiku merona mendengar ucapannya yang terlalu vulgar itu, aku hanya tertawa bodoh mengingat janjiku padanya kemarin itupun karena dia memaksa jadi apa boleh buat?! Aku mulai mendekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya..

20centi

15centi

10centi

5centi

2centi

Dia menutup matanya, akupun ikut menutup mataku hingga saat hidung kami bersentuhan aku mulai memiringkan kepalaku kekanan hendak mencapai bibirnya, semakin dekat..

" BAEKHYUN CEPAT BERANGKAT! JANGAN BERMESRAAN DIDALAM MOBIL " Teriak eommaku dari dalam rumah yang membuatku batal mencium namjachinguku dan memundurkan wajahku pada Chanyeol dan menunduk karena malu ketahuan oleh eommaku dan Chanyeol? Dia hanya mencibir _'mengganggu saja' _gumamnya yang masih terdengar olehku, aku tersenyum tipis masih sambil menundukkan wajahku.

SHINee High School

Author POV

Mobil Chanyeol telah memasuki lapangan parker sekolah yang luas tersebut, saat Baekhyun hendak membuka pintu mobil Chanyeol setelah membuka salt betnya tentunya lengannya dipegang oleh Chanyeol reflek dia menoleh kearah Chanyeol yang memajukan bibirnya, Baekhyun yang tau apa maksud Chanyeol lalu…

CHU~

Tanpa babibu lagi Baekhyun langsung mendaratkan bibir tipisnya pada bibir tebal Chanyeol, tapi ciuman itu tidak berlangsung lama mungkin hanya 1 detik Baekhyun langsung menyudahi acara –Morning Kiss Untuk Chanyeol- nya lalu membuka pintu dan berlari menuju kelasnya dan Chanyeol, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang terkekeh geli melihat kelakuan kekanakan Baekhyunnya. Lalu Chanyeol menyusul Baekhyun kekelasnya, Baekhyun tidak duduk dengan Chanyeol melainkan dengan Kyungsoo. Chanyeol termasuk namja populer yang digilai banyak yeoja dan namja yang berstatus uke di SHINee High School tapi mungkin Baekhyun sangat beruntung dapat meaklukan hati Chanyeol. Menurut Chanyeol wajah manis nan cantik milik Baekhyun sangat melebihi yeoja manapun atau namja manapun yang pernah ia lihat dan sifat polosnya yang begitu menggemaskan dimata Chanyeol, saat melihat wajah Baekhyun , Chanyeol pasti akan tersenyum manis entah kenapa wajah Baekhyun yang seperti puppy itu seakan menghipnotis Chanyeol untuk membuat bibir Chanyeol terangkat keatas, Chanyeol tidak akan pernah bosan saat menatap wajah manis Baekhyun seakan wajah Baekhyun adalah candu baginya jika dia tidak melihat sehari saja maka dia akan sangat merindukan Baekhyun.

~ 06 Mei 00.00 ~

Baekhyun menggeliat dalam tidurnya, dia mulai terusik dengan benda berbentuk bulat yang berada dinakas sebelah ranjangnya berbunyi begitu nyaring karena Baekhyun masih mengantuk dia melempar asal benda itu tapi masih saja benda tersebut berbunyi dengan nyaringnya hingga membuat Baekhyun mau tidak mau harus membuka matanya dengan sedikit paksaan Baekhyun memaksakan membuka matanya dan menatap tajam benda yang berbunyi tersebut yang tergeletak malang dibawah kakinya yang sedang duduk disamping ranjang king sizenya, menatapnya malas kemudian membulatkan matanya saat melihat bahwa ini masih tengah malam, seingatnya dia tidak mengatur waktunya tengah malam, apa rusak? Pikir Baekhyun dalam hati. Saat Baekhyun masih hanyut dalam pikirannya tiba-tiba dia melihat bayangan yang mengendap-ngendap dikaca dekat lemari pakaiannya. Sebenarnya Baekhyun sangat takut dan ingin berteriak tapi ia lebih mementingkan gengsinya, oh ayolah Baekhyun seorang namja kenapa menghadapi maling saja tidak berani. Baekhyun mencoba berpikir dan mencari akal untuk menangkap simaling, karena tidak ada benda tajam atau benda berat yang ada dikamarnya membuat Baekhyun sedikit frustasi karena simaling malah mencoba membuka kaca jendela kamarnya, dia langsung mengambil bantal yang berada disampingnya lalu bersembunyi dibalik lemari, saat simaling berhasil membuka kaca jendelanya dengan sedikit kesusahan hingga membuatnya berkeringat dan masih dengan nafas tersengal-sengal, simaling menumpukan kedua tangannya pada lututnya dan menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya tidak menyadari Baekhyun yang berjalan cepat kearahnya dan mendorong simaling hingga jatuh tengkurap lalu Baekhyun menindih simaling dan memukul-mukulnya brutal dengan bantal, simaling yang terkejut akan perbuatan Baekhyun hanya meringis.

" YA! SIAPA KAU? BERANINYA- "

" Appo.. "

Ucapan Baekhyun yang hendak memprotes terpotong seketika juga pukulan yang ia layangkan bertubi-tubi terdiam seketika, kenapa? Baekhyun sedang berpikir dia seperti mengenal suara bass ini, dia sangat mengenalnya.

Hening..

" YA! Apa kau mau duduk diatas punggungku terus? Kau itu berat, Baekkie-ya~ " ucap simaling dengan nada manjanya, seketika Baekhyun tersadar dari lamunannya dan berdiri menatap simaling yang ternyata Chanyeol –namjachingunya- dengan wajah shocknya, Baekhyun masih berpikir kenapa Chanyeol datang tengah malam kerumahnya? Mengendap-ngendap lagi? Apa Chanyeol akan..? Tidak, Tidak! Baekhyun apa yang kau pikirkan? Hati Baekhyun menjerit karena pikiran-pikiran kotor Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba melintas begitu saja diotaknya tanpa permisi tiba-tiba saja pipinya terasa memanas, tapi dia menghiraukannya karena dengan lampu yang mati Chanyeol tidak akan menjawabnya, sedangkan Chanyeol masih menahan sakit dipunggungnya kemudia berdiri dihadapan Baekhyun, tersenyum manis itu yang dilakukan Chanyeol meskipun Chanyeol tahu bahwa Baekhyun tidak akan melihat bahwa dia tersenyum.

" Yeollie, apa yang kau lakukan tengah malam disini? " Ucap Baekhyun setengah berbisik memecah keheningan dintara mereka berdua.

" Sebaiknya kau menyalakan lampunya Chagi " kata Chanyeol masih dengan tersenyum, karena keadaan Baekhyun yang masih mengantuk dengan diluar kesadarannya dia tersandung kakinya sendiri dan tanpa sengaja menarik Chanyeol, dan.. Chanyeol yang tidak mengerti apa-apa hanya diam membeku, Baekhyun merasakan benda kenyal nan basah yang menempel pada bibirnya, mereka yang masih shockpun tidak menyadari posisi mereka yang sedikit intim atau mungkin memang intim yaitu Chanyeol yang menindih tubuh Baekhyun dengan bibir yang menempel dan Baekhyun yang masih menggenggam lengan Chanyeol erat. Seakan sadar, Baekhyun yang merasa keberatan karena tubuh Chanyeol yang menindihnya pun mendorong tubuh Chanyeol dan merengut kesal seperti..

" _Cih, mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan "_

" _dasar mesum "_

" _tidak taukah tubuhnya yang seperti raksasa itu sangat berat? "_

Chanyeol yang merasa Baekhyun berkata sesuatu tetapi tidak jelas hanya mengendikkan bahunya acuh dan pergi mencari saklar lampu kamar Baehyun yang memang sering ia kunjungi setelah berpacaran dengan Baekhyun. Setelah lampunya menyala, Chanyeol langsung menghampiri Baekhyun yang duduk bersandar pada sandaran tempat tidurnya yang sedang menguap dengan mata yang sedikit tertutup. Chanyeol hanya terkekeh geli melihat tingkah Baekhyun, kemudian dia duduk dipinggiran tempat tidur Baekhyun lalu matanya menatap lekat pada atu objek.. bibir Baekhyun.

" B-baek? Bibirmu .. " ucap Chanyeol menggantungkan kalimatnya. Baekhyun seakan sadar dari rasa kantuknya langsung membuka matanya lebar-lebar.

" Apa? " Baekhyun yang melihat Chanyeol menatap lekat pada bibirnya hanya menelan ludah gugup.

" Bi-birmu B-baek itu.. " lagi lagi Chanyeol menggantungkan kalimatnya, masih menatap Baekhyun lekat eh menatap bibir Baekhyun lekat-lekat. Baekhyun yang jengah pun ingin segera tidur langsung menarik kesimpulan sendiri bahwa..

" Kenapa? Kau ingin morning kiss? " Tanya Baekhyun agak ketus tapi masih dapat dilihat Chanyeol kalau pipi Baekhyun memerah.

" Tidak Baek! " Kata Chanyeol cepat.

" Lalu apa? " Baekhyun yang tidak sabaran pun menanyakannya dengan agak kesal dan jengkel.

" Itu ada.. liur dibibirmu, kau itu jorok sekali " ucap Chanyeol dengan tampng tanpa dosanya.

_**JDERRR~**_

Krik.. Krik..

Baekhyun cengo, tidak percaya apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol masih memikirkan maksud Chanyeol saat mengerti dia langsung mengelap bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya dan memukul bahu Chanyeol yang tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memegangi perutnya, Baekhyun yang masih kesal karena Chanyeol tidak berhenti menertawainya pun semakin mengeraskan pukulannya dan menambah kecepatan memukuli Chanyeol-nya itu. Chanyeol yang sudah dapat menghentikan tawanya lalu menangap tangan Baekhyun yang hendak memukulnya karena Baekhyun yang Nampak masih kesal diapun masih mencoba melepas genggaman Chanyeol yang erat, karena tidak bisa melepas genggaman tangan Chanyeol diapun akhirnya jengah dengan perbuatan sia-sianya dan mendongak menatap Chanyeol yang notabenenya lebih tinggi darinya dan matanya bertatap langsung dengan mata elang Chanyeol yang menghipnotisnya untuk terus menatap mata Chanyeol, Chanyeolpun begitu dia menatap lurus mata bening Baekhyun yang mempesonanya.. setelah acara saling menatap berlangsung beberapa menit seakan ingat tujuannya kerumah Baekhyun Chanyeol langsung merenggangkan tangannnya yang menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dan mengelus punggung tangan Baekhyun lembut.

" Baekhyun .. kau tau? " kata Chanyeol masih dengan wajah yang serius.

" A-apa? " kata Baekhyun gelagapan Karena mata tajam Chanyeol yang menatapnya dengan penuh cinta.

" liurmu itu sangat manis " kata Chanyeol tanpa dosa sambil mengeluarkan cengiran bodohnya, Baekhyun? Dia cengo, dia tidak tau mau marah atau senang.. marah karena Chanyeol membicarakan hal bodoh dan senang karena Chanyeol memujinya. Baekhyun yang merona pun langsung memeluk Chanyeol dan menenggelamkan wajahnya didada bidang Chanyeol dan Chanyeol hanya mengelus punggung tangan Baekhyun.

" Saengil Chukkae, Chagiya " kata Chanyeol atau lebih tepatnya berbisik tepat ditelinga Baekhyun. Baekhyun langsung melepaskan pelukannya pada Chanyeol dan menatap Chanyeol bingung, Chanyeol yang mengerti maksud Baekhyun pun mencium kening Baekhyun singkat.

" Kau lupa eoh? Hari ini kau ulang tahun dan aku mau memberimu ini " Kata Chanyeol sambil mengambil sesuatu didalam saku jaketnya dan menyerahkan bingkisan kotak kecil pada Baekhyun.

" Apa ini? " Tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

" Kau ini, tidak bilang terima kasih! " kata Chanyeol mengerucutkan bibirnya.

" Hahaha… " Baekhyun meledakkan tawanya karena melihat Chanyeol yang mengerucutkan bibirnya tampak terlihat bodoh.

" Kenapa tertawa? " Tanya Chanyeol datar, sepertinya dia akan mengeluarkan tanda-tanda AKTING MARAHNYA, tentu saja Chanyeol tidak bisa marah pada malaikat kecilnya itu.

" Ani, Gomawo Chanyeollie~ "

CHU~

Baekhyun mencium bibir Chanyeol sekilas yang membuat rona merah menjalar dipipi Chanyeol #astaga yang uke disini siapa?# lalu membuka kado yang diberi Chanyeol-nya dengan semangat 45-nya seketika matanya berbinar melihat jam tangan berwarna merah bergambar rilakuma ditengah jamnya, lalu segera memeluk Chanyeol dan berkali-kali mengatakan 'Gomawo' Chanyeol hanya tersenyum.

" Apa kau suka Baekkie? "

" Ne, tentu saja aku menyukainya "

Flashback END

Author POV

Baekhyun tersenyum kecut mengingat masa lalunya bersama Chanyeol yang termasuk dalam daftar momen terindahnya dulu mungkin masih sampai sekarang. Tiba-tiba saja air matanya turun membasahi pipi putihnya, Baekhyun langsung menepis kasar air mata yang tidak diinginkannya itu. Kemudia melihat jam yang tergantung didinding dapur apartemennya yang menunjukkan pukul 6.30 a.m yang membuatnya terkejut, tentu saja sekolah barunya masuk setengah jam lagi bahkan dia belum bersiap-siap sama sekali. Langsung saja Baekhyun melemparkan jam tangan itu asal dan bergegas menuju kamar mandi yang berada didapurnya.

Dengan tergesa-gesa Baekhyun langsung berlari menuju halte bus yang terletak beberapa meter dari apartemennya tidak mempedulikan penampilannya yang acak-acak'an, seragam yang 2 kancing teratasnya masih belum terkancingi, rambut yang acak-acakan dan masih basah, celana yang resletingnya masih terbuka. Sungguh sangat.. err sexy. Baekhyun menghiraukan tatapan ahjussi-ahjussi mesum yang menatapnya lapar dan yeoja-yeoja yang menatapnya kagum karena dalam keadaan seperti itupun Baekhyun masih terlihat sangat imut dan manis. Saat di halte bus, busnya tidak datang-datang padahal 10 menit lagi sekolahnya akan memasuki pelajaran pertama. Baekhyun memutuskan untuk merapikan rambutnya, kemudian mengancingi bajunya dia tidak sadar kalau resleting celananya masih terbuka. kemudia melihat kearah jam tangannya yang menunjukkan 5menit lagi gerbang sekolahnya akan ditutup lalu suara klakson mobil mengintrupsi kegiatannya lalu menoleh kearah mobil yang berhenti didepannya, itu mobil yang familiar dimatanya dan saat kaca mobil terbuka menampilkan wajah tampan seorang Kris Wu yang menatap Baekhyun datar, Baekhyun yang tidak tau apa-apa hanya menatap Kris bingung, Kris yang mulai jengah pun berpikir dia ini polos atau bodoh?

" Kenapa diam saja cepat masuk, 3menit lagi gerbangnya akan ditutup kau mau bolos eoh? " seketika omongan Kris menyadarkan Baekhyun dari kebodohannya dan langsung melirik jam tangannya lagi dan tanpa babibu berlari menuju mobil Kris dan agak sedikit tergesa-gesa memasuki mobil Kris dan Nampak diwajah manisnya yang terlihat kawatir, Kris yang melihat itu langsung mengegas mobilnya dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata.

" HUWAAA! " Baekhyun yang belum bersiap-siap pun langsung berteriak dan berpegangan dengan erat lalu memejamkan matanya dan bergumam seperti..

' _Tuhan, tolong selamatkan aku'_

' _aku masih ingin hidup Tuhan'_

'_Eomma, appa.. maafkan kesalahan Baekkie..'_

Kris yang sudah menghentikan mobilnya pun melihat Baekhyun kemudian tersenyum lebar tapi hanya sebentar sehingga Baekhyun yang masih menutup matanya dan berwasiat pada keluarganyapun tidak mengerti jika Kris tersenyum, tentu saja seorang Kris Wu tersenyum? Itu sangat langka!

Baekhyun yang sudah tidak merasakan guncangan seperti tadi pun mulai membuka matanya dan langsung mengelus dadanya lega karena selamat dari maut. Lalu menoleh kearah Kris yang sudah tidak ada ditempatnya Baekhyun mendecakkan lidahnya kesal lalu melirik jamnya lagi dan langsung membelalakkan matanya saat menetahui kurang satu menit sekolah akan memulai pelajaran pertamanya.

SKIP TIME

Sudah istirahat pertama, seperti biasa Luhan, Kai, dan Sehun tetap menempel pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya santai-santai saja dia juga merasa nyaman bersama mereka. Saat ini mereka sedang makan dikantin sekolahnya, hening sampai suara mengintrupsi.

" BAEKHYUNNIE HYUNG~~! " teriak seseorang dari belakang Baekhyun yang masih agak jauh, Baekhyun merasa mengenal suara ini lalu menoleh kebelakang dan sontak langsung membulatkan matanya tidak percaya.

" K-kyungie? "

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNING**! :** OOC! Typo's everywhere. IT'S YAOI - Shonen-Ai – BoysLove – BoyxBoy! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! **

**Title: Beautiful Namja**

**Main Cast:**

**Byun Baekhyun as Baekhyun**

**Wu Yi Fan as Kris**

**Xi Luhan as Luhan**

**Kim Jong In as Kai**

**Oh Se Hoon as Sehun**

**Park Chanyeol as Chanyeol**

**Do Kyung Soo as Kyungsoo**

**and other..**

**Author: BLAUESKI**

**Genre: Romance, Sad, Humor mungkin (?) dan School-life~ tentuin sendiri aja xD**

**Length: Chaptered**

**Rating: T (bisa berubah menjadi M karena ada Kai si mesum) :v**

**Note: FF ini murni dari pemikiran saya, kalau ada kesamaan saya minta maaf~ jangan lupa ini hanya karya imajinasi otak saya jadi jangan menganggap mereka GAY! Tapi kalau beneran juga nggapapa #plak**

**Summary: Baekhyun, namja cantik yang dikhianati namjachingunya -Chanyeol- sangat terluka tapi akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk melupakannya dan memulai kehidupannya dari awal lalu bertemu dengan namja-namja populer -Luhan, Kai, Sehun- disekolah barunya yang ternyata sudah jatuh dalam pesonanya. Lalu apa hubungan Baekhyun dengan namja bernama Kyungsoo? Lalu kenapa Kris selalu bersikap dingin padanya?**

**Chapter 3 Here!**

**HAPPY READING~~**

" K-kyungie? " Ucap Baekhyun kaget, tentu saja! Bagaimana bisa sahabat atau mungkin bisa disebut mantan sahabatnya ada disekolah barunya dan anehnya Kyungsoo memakai seragam yang sama dengan Baekhyun.

APA?

SERAGAM YANG SAMA?

ITU ARTINYA ..

Author POV END

Baekhyun POV

Kring..Kring…

Bel istirahat pertama berbunyi, aku dapat melihat bahwa Sehun,Luhan, dan Kai ada didepanku sekarang, aku tau mereka akan mengajakku kekantin bersama dan dengan senang hati aku akan menerima ajakan mereka saat aku hendak berdiri, kata-kata yang membuat jantungku serasa copot tiba-tiba saja keluar dari bibir teman sebangkuku –Kris-

" Kau mau kekantin dengan resleting yang belum kau tutup eoh? " sontak pertanyaan atau mungkin pernyataan Kris yang sungguh dingin itu membuatku reflek melihat kearah celanaku yang resletingnya terbuka menampakkan bokser pink-ku, ugh.. sungguh memalukan! Dengan gugup dan tangan sedikit gemetar aku langsung menutup resleting celanaku dan menoleh kearah Kris dengan tatapan kesalku.

" Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi hah? " kataku dengan suara pelan karena menahan malu.

" Itu bukan urusanku! " katanya dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya, sebenarnya aku sangat penasaran apakah Kris itu mempunyai kelainan sehingga dia tidak berekspresi atau mungkin dia tidak bisa caranya tersenyum atau mengubah pandangan dinginnya itu? Entahlah aku juga tidak tau.

" Huhh,, menyebalkan! " kataku singkat lalu berjalan menuju kantin dan tentu saja diikuti oleh Luhan hyung, Kai dan Sehun yang seperti bingung, khawatir, dan sangat tentu saja, siapa yang tidak gemas dengan ekspresiku? Memajukan bibir bawahku tentu saja semua namja berstatus seme ingin menciumku.

KANTIN –

Aku mencari tempat yang kosong untuk ku, mataku yang sipit semakin sipit untuk menjelajahi kantin sekolah baruku yng besar dan sangat ramai, lama aku mencari tempat duduk akhirnya aku menemukan teempat kosong yang berada dipojok kantin dekat jendela, segera saja aku langsung berlari sambil menyunggingkan senyumku hingga mataku menyipit dan entah karena aku tidak melihat atau apa aku menabrak seseorang yang tengah membawa makanan dan aku sudah siap merasakan bokongku yang sexy untuk mencium lantai dan ..

Sret..

5 detik ..

10 detik ..

24 detik ..

Eh? Kenapa tidak sakit? Apa aku sudah mati? Apa? Bagaimana bisa hanya jatuh langsung meninggal? Dan tunggu.. ku merasakan seseorang tengah memegangi pinggangku saat tersadar aku mencoba membuka mataku dengan perlahan takut yang memegang pinggangku sekarang adalah malaikat kematianku.

DEG..

Eh? Kenapa malaikat kematianku err.. sedikit tampan? Kulihat dia menatapku intens, Tidak! aku melihat matanya dia melihat kearah… bibirku? Tiba-tiba saja dia mendekatkan wajhnya kewajahku memiringkan sedikit kepalanya dan..

CHU~

Dia mencium bibirku . Yak! Apaan malaikat tampan ini? Aku tentu saja memelotokan mataku terkejut. Tentu saja aku tidak mengenalnya? Dan dia adalah malaikat pencabut nyawaku! Kenapa tiba-tiba menciumku? Dasar tidak tau malu! Umpatku dalam hati. Setelah beberapa detik aku tetap saja dia menerima perlakuan seenaknya dari namja tidak tau malu itu bahkan aku melupakan dimana aku sekarang, dan tiba-tiba..

Brugh..

Ciuman kami terlepas karena namja itu terpental beberapa meter karena.. dipukul seseorang? Emm tapi siapa? Aku tidak dapat melihatnya dia membelakangiku tapi dapatku lihat tangannya mengepal erat dan nafasnya tersengal-sengal seperti tengah menahan emosi tapi apa masalahnya dengan namja itu. Seakan menyadari aku tengah ditatap aku langsung menngok kekanan dan kekiri ternyata aku masih hidup ini masih dikantin sekolahku tapi sekarang aku tengah menjadi tontonan orang banyak. Berarti tadi mereka melihat aku berciuman dengan namja brengsek tapi tampn itu eoh? Ughh.. aku sungguh malu dan aku terus menunduk dan aku masih bisa mendengar suaru "Brugh.. Brak.." dan lainnya dan aku dapat mengira kalau namja yang tadi memukul namja yang tadi merebut ciumanku itu tengah memukulnya tanpa ampun. Tiba-tiba saja tanganku diseret oleh namja itu.. aku hanya terkejut dan tidak tau harus berbuat apa tapi aku tetap menunduk. Dia berhenti berjalan. Aku memberanikan diriku menatapnya dan betapa terkejutnya aku saat mendapati Luhan hyung yang tengah menatapku dan kami sedang berada ditoilet yang emm lumayan sepi eh? Tidak disini memang sepi tidak ada orang lain selain kami. Tatapannya sungguh berbeda dengan tatapannya yang selalu membuatku nyaman dan tenang sekarang dia seolah menatapku dengan pandangan marah, sedih dan kecewa mungkin? Tapi entahlah aku sama sekali tidak mengerti tiba tiba dia mendorongku kesalah satu bilik toilet tersebut dan mendudukkanku sedangkan dia berdiri dihadapanku aku menduduk dan merasa takut dengan Luhan hyung yang sangat berbeda ini.

1 menit

2 menit

3 menit

Hening

"Kenapa?" tiba-tiba suaranya yang sangat aku ketahui tengah menahan emosi itu membuatku mendongak dan mengernyitkan dahiku tidak mengerti dengan ucapannya dan sungguh tatapannya membuatku sangat merasa bersalah dimatanya terdapat rasa sedih dan kecewa. Aku masih tidak menjawab, aku hanya diam menatap kedua mata onyxnya dan sama dia juga menatap kedua mataku seolah berkata 'Cepat katakan' tapi sungguh sama sekali aku tidak mengerti apa maksudnya.

" KENAPA? " tanyanya membentakku sambil mencengkram bahuku kuat, seketika aku terkejut dengan ucapannya yang kelewat dingin itu, tiba-tiba saja dadaku berdenyut sakit, bukan! Bukan karena cengkramannya yang kuat tapi hatiku sangat sakit saat melihatnya berkata dingin padaku. Aku kembali menundukkan wajahku, aku sudah merasakan bulir-bulir airmataku menumpuk dipelupuk mataku dan siap untuk menganak sungai dipipiku.

" Hiks.. Hiks.. " tidak sengaja aku mengeluarkan isakan tangisku yang sudah tidak bisa kutahan lagi untuk keluar. Aku merasakan cengkraman Luhan hyung yang berada dibahuku melonggar dan seketika dia merengkuh tubuhku aku hanya diam dia terus mengusap punggungku dan bergumam 'mianhae' terus menerus. Dia mempererat pelukanku dan mengecup puncak kepalaku kemudian melonggarkan pelukannya dan mengangkat daguku seketika mataku bertatapan dengan matanya seakan terhipnotis aku hanya berdiam diri saat Luhan hyung mendekatkan wajahnya kewajahku.

CHU~

Dia mencium bibirku dan melumatnya dengan lembut seakan terhipnotis aku memejamkan mataku dan mengalungkan lenganku dileher dan tengkuknya. Beberapa detik dia melepaskan ciumannya dan menatapku, aku sedikit kecewa tapi … hhh—sudahlah!

" Mianhae Baek, aku tidak bermaksud membentakmu sungguh, mianhae.. jeongmal" Luhan hyung memang benar-benar tulus mengatakan itu saat aku melihat matanya memang tidak ada kebohongan disana hanya terdapat kejujuran dan keseriusan dimatanya. Aku menganggukkan kepalaku dan dia kembali mencium bibirku sekilas dan menjilat bekas air mata dipipiku. Aku hanya tertegun memperhatikan apa yang dia lakukan sungguh membuatku deg-degan dengan jarak wajah kami yang hanya beberapa senti saja. Kemudian Luhan hyung menjauhkan tubuhnya dan menggenggam tanganku lembut.

" Kajja " dia tersenyum tulus tanpa sadar aku uga tersenyum melihat senyuman Luhan hyung yang begitu tulus untukku.

" Baek, basuh mukamu dulu.. kau sangat jelek jika menangis " ucapnya sambil terkekeh, aku hanya memanyunkan bibirku berpura-pura marah padahal aku tidak marah karena aku tau dia hanya bercanda mengucapkan itu tapi sepertinya Luhan hyung menggapku serius dan dengan cepat dia menempelkan bibirnya pada bibirku sekilas, ya hanya menempel dan begitu cepat tapi mampu membuat dadaku bergemuruh dan pipiku merona, Cepat-cepat aku membasuh mukaku agar tidak ketahuan tapi tetap saja Luhan hyung mengetahuinya dan terkekeh geli mungkin melihatku merona? Emm, molla~.

" Aku tau kau belum makan dari pagi Baek, cepatlah kita sudah berada disini 24 menit dan waktu masuk jam pelajaraan berikutnya tinggal 30 menit " jelas Luhan hyung karena aku yang teralu lama membasuh wajahku. aku mengambil tisu yang memang tersedia disana dan mengusapkannya pada wajahku dan berjalan dengan Luhan hyung yang menggenggam tanganku.

Kruyukk~~

' Aduh, apa-apaan perutku ini? Kenapa berbunyi sih? Kau membuatku malu, dasar pabbo ' rutukku dalam hati.

" Haha, kau lucu sekali Baek " kata Luhan hyung sambil menertawaiku. Aku hanya memputkan bibirku sebal.

" Baek, jangan memanyunkan bibirmu seperti itu kau ingin kucium eoh? " katanya menggodaku dengan seringainya yang sungguh menyeramkan itu, aku langsung merubah mimic wajahku datar dan Luhan hyung hanya tertawa kecil sambil mencubit pipiku gemas, tapi tunggu? Dia bilang apa? Cium? Tiba-tiba saja mukaku memerah saat sekelibat bayangan Luhan hyung yang tadi menciumku tiba-tiba saja lewat dikepalaku.

Kantin –

Aku dan Luhan hyung duduk dibangku dimana ada Sehun, Kai, dan Kris yang tengah makan dengan tenang. Sehun dan Kai langsung menatapku dan Luhan hyung bergantian seakan mata mereka mengatakan ' dari mana saja eoh? ' tapi aku hanya acuh begitupun Luhan hyung sedangkan Kris sedang khidmat memakan makanannya. Kami memesan makanan dan segera memakannya. Hening.. hanya suara sendok, garpu, piring yang saling berbenturan serta bunyi kecapan dari mulut kami masing-masing sampai suara mengintrupsiku..

" BAEKHYUNNIE HYUNG~~! " Teriakan seseorang yang familiar itu membuatku menoleh dan langsung membuatku terkejut setengah mati.

" K-kyungie? " ucapku terbata masih shock karena tiba-tiba saja sahabatku yang jujur aku masih menyayanginya itu tiba-tiba ada didepan mataku dan apalagi itu mukanya yang ceria seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa. Dia berlari-lari kecil kearahku aku langsung memalingkan wajahku kearah makananku yang masih tinggal setengah.

" Baekhyunnie hyung.. bogoshipo~~ kenapa kau pindah tanpa bilang padaku eoh? " kata Kyungsoo sambil melingkarkan lengannya dileherku dan membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leherku. Sungguh aku merindukan Kyungsoo tapi aku masih sedikit kecewa padanya. Kulihat Kai, Sehun, dan Luhan hyung yang mengernyitkan alisnya.. heran mungkin? Atau bingung? Aku hanya diam sambil memakan kembali makananku yang sempat kuanggurkan.

Baekhyun POV END

Author POV

Merasa tidak direspon Kyungsoo langsung mengeratkan pelukannya sehingga Baekhyun tersedak makanan yang tengah dimakannya seakan menyadarinya Kai, Sehun,Luhan melotot kearah Kyungsoo sedangkan Kris hanya menatap pandangan yang ada didepannya dengan raut datar seakan tidak peduli padahal didalam hatinya dia sangat merasakan sakit tapi dia tetap mencoba setenang mungkin.

" Baekkie hyung, mianhae.. aku.. itu aku.. aku … mianhae hyung.. hiks hiks " Kyungsoo sudah tidak tahan dengan rasa bersalahnya itu yang membuatnya ingin berpindah sekolah kesekoah Baekhyun yang baru setelah memutuskan Chanyeol. Meskipun dalam hati dia sangat mencintai Chanyeol tapi rasa sayangnya terhadap Baekhyun yang sudah dianggapnya hyung kandungnya sendiri lebih besar daripada rasa cintanya, dia juga merasa bersalah karena telah merebut Chanyeol. Baekhyun yang sadar jika Kyungsoo menangis segera membalikkan tubuhnya, sungguh dia sangat tidak suka jika melihat sahabat terbaiknya dan yang selalu menerima Baekhyun apa adanya itu tengah memohon ampunan padanya dan menangis tersedu-sedu. Sedangkan Luhan, Kai, Sehun hanya menatap bingung momen BaekSoo dihadapan mereka seakan mereka mengerti untuk tidak mencampuri urusan pribadi Baekhyun mereka hanya diam sedangkan Kris masih tetap memasang wajah datarnya meskipun didalam hatinya sangat kacau.

" Aku memaafkanmu Kyung, sudahlah jangan menangis lagi ne? " ucap Baekhyun menenangkan sahabatnya, Kyungsoo yang mendengar itupun langsung memeluk Baekhyun erat dan menggumamkan kata ' gomawo ' terus menerus, Kyungsoo sempat tidak yakin bahwa Baekhyun ini manusia karena parasnya yang sempurna dan juga hatinya yang lembut bukankah itu artinya malaikat tapi sayangnya Baekhyun tidak mempunyai sayap dikedua punggungnya. Baekhyun mengelus punggung sempit Kyungsoo lalu menghentikan acara –mari berpelukan- nya bersama Kyungsoo dan menghapus airmata Kyungsoo yang tidak henti-hentinya mengalir itu.

" Sudahlah kyung, uljima ne? lupakan saja yang soal err.. emm.. engg " Baekhyun gelisah atasa perkataan yang akan ia ucapkan dia tidak ingin membahas soal itu Kyungsoo yang seakan mengetahui maksud hyung kesayangannya itupun langsung mengannguk dan memeluk Baekhyun sekilas. Lalu Baekhyun mengenalkan Kyungsoo pada teman-teman barunya itu setelah mempersilahkan Kyungsoo duduk disebelah Baekhyun dan Kris yang berhadapan dengan Kai.

" Annyeong, Do Kyungsoo imnida " ucap Kyungsoo tersenyum manis. Dia terus menerus menatap namja berkulit tan yang berhadapan dengannya.

" Xi Luhan imnida " jawab Luhan ramah sambil mengulurkan tangannya dan langsung dijabat oleh Kyungsoo tak kalah ramah.

" Kau bisa memanggilku Kai " kata Kai acuh, dan itu membuat Kyungsoo semakin penasaran dengan Kai.

" Oh Sehun imnida " jawab Sehun dengan muka stoicnya.

Hening..

Mata mereka menuju kearah Kris yang tengah menatap ponselnya, ternyata dia tengah bermain game dan tak menyadari jika Baekhyun, Luhan, Kai, Sehun, dan Kyungsoo tengah menatapnya atau mungkin memang dia berpura-pura tidak menyadarinya? Molla~

Kring…Kring~~

Bel masuk berbunyi menyadarkan Kris dan langsung pergi meninggalkan mereka berlima yang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang berbeda-beda, Luhan yang sudah tau sifat Kris pun memecah keheningan kantin yang tengah kosong.

" Kajja, bel sudah berbunyi " kata Luhan samba menggenggam tangan Baekhyun, Kai dan Sehun mendengus melihat itu dan Kyungsoo yang seakan mengertipun segera berdiri karena dia berada ditengah-tengah LuBaek itu dan berkata pada Baekhyun bahwa dia dikelas XI-A, dan dijawab dengan anggukan Baekhyun setelah itu mereka pergi kekelas.

SKIP TIME

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi Baekhyun hendak menjemput Kyungsoo yang ada dilantai 3 sedangkan kelasnya yang berada dilantai 2 membuatnya sedikit menggerutu.

" Baek, kau tidak pulang? " kata Luhan menghentikan kata-kata umpatan yang Baekhyun ucapkan dengan pelan, kemudian Baekhyun tersenyum canggung.

" Aku akan menyusul Kyungsoo dilantai atas " kata Baekhyun sambil merapikan buku-bukunya.

" Perlu kutemani? " tawar Luhan

" Ani hyung, aku bisa sendiri " balas Baekhyun sambil meggeleng cepat dan berdiri dari duduknya, Luhan tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Baekhyun. Entah kenapa Baekhyun selalu merasa nyaman jika Luhan mengacak surainya. Lalu Baekhyun segera pergi menuju kelas Kyungsoo, koridor begitu sepi. Mungkin karena murid-murid ada urusan atau memang ingin cepat-cepat keluar dari penjara sekolah ini. Baekhyun tidak ambil pusing dia bersenandung kecil menghadapi keheningan yang dilaluinya karena jujur saja Baekhyun tidak suka sepi.

Tap ..

Tap ..

Baekhyun mendengar suara langkah kaki yang tengah berjalan dibelakangnya membuat buu kuduknya merinding seketika dia mencoba memberanikan diri untuk menoleh tapi saat dia menoleh kebelakang tidak ada siapapun disana, Baekhyun pun mencoba berpikir positif dan kembali berjalan namun suara langkah kaki yang semakin mendekat kearahnya membuatnya semakin melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat, peluh sudah membanjiri pelipisnya sekarang dia benar-benar ketakutan hingga..

Srett ..

" Mmpphhffft.. lepmmpphh " suara rontaan Baekhyun yang terbungkam karena tangan seseorang yang membekap bibirnya, Baekhyun benar-benar ingin menangis sekarang. Kini Baekhyun tengah diseret entah kemana oleh sipenculik itu.

Oh? Ternyata sipenculik membawa Baekhyun kea tap sekolah yang jarang sekali dikunjungi oleh siapapun. Tentu saja, siapa yang mau mengunjungi tempat kotor, banyak serangga, dan banyak kardus-kardus ataupun sampah lainnya.

' Tuhan, kumohon jangan ambil nyawaku " mohon Baekhyun dalam hati dan seketika dia mengeluarkan airmata ketakutannya, merasakan ada yang basah ditangannya sipenculik langsung saja melepas tangannya, ternyata sipenculik juga memiliki hati eoh?

" Hey, kenapa kau menangis? " Tanya sipenculik saat mengetahui air yang jatuh dipunggung tangannya adalah airmata Baekhyun, sadar jika sipenculik melepaskan tangannya Baekhyun langsung menatap sipenculik dan seketika itu juga dia langsung membuatkan matanya tidak percaya.

" KAU? " Tuding Baekhyun dengan mata sipitnya yang melotot, 'ughh.. sungguh menggemaskan' batin sipenculik ataupun author. #plak

" Maaf soa yang tadi, tapi itu sungguh manis " kata sipenculik yang kita ketahui tadi yang ditabrak atau menabrak Baekhyun dikantin dan mencuri ciuman dari Baekhyun. Ya! Namja tampan tapi brengsek menurut Baekhyun tadi. Ternyata dia juga jatuh dalam pesona seorang tuan Byun.

" MWO?! " Sontak Baekhyun makin tambah memelototkan matanya dengan pernyataan namja didepannya iitu, sungguh gila menurutnya! Sedangkan namja pencuri ciuman Baekhyun itupun hanya terkekeh melihat muka menggemaskan Baekhyun.

" Kita belum berkenalan, aku Jung Daehyun, kau? Sepertinya aku belum pernah melihatmu disini " kata namja yang sudah diketahui bernama Daehyun itu sambil menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk berjabat tangan sedangkan Baekhyun hanya bingung melihat namja yang aneh didepannya itu.

" A-aku.. Baekhyun.. B-byun Baekhyun " katanya terbata saat melihat Daehyun yang mendekatkan wajahnya hendak menciumnya lagi mungkin tapi.. dia mengarah kesamping Baekhyun mendekatkan bibirnya kedaun telinga Baekhyun dan membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat Baekhyun memelototkan matanya lagi dan menegan tentu saja.

" Aku.. ingin mencoba bibirmu yang manis itu lagi Baek.. " katanya dengan suara berat nan seraknya .. ughh sungguh seksi.. sambil menjilat telinga Baekhyun, sontak saja Baekhyun kegelian karena daerah sensitivenya dijilat oleh namja yang baru beberapa detik lalu ia ketahui namanya dan berjalan mundur, saat Baekhyun mundur Daehyun malah memajukan langkahnya sehingga saat Baekhyun ingin mundur ternyata dia sudah terpojok karena punggungnya sudah menempel ditembok atap sekolah, Baekhyun menatap Daehyun dengan tatapan tajamnya untuk membuat Daehyun tidak mendekat tapi naas itu malah membuat seringai mengerikan tampak diwajahnya yang tampan itu. semakin dekat, dekat, dekat dan..

Brak..

Srett..

Brugghh..

**TBC**

**Thanks For Reviewers, Favoriters, Folowers.. dan semuanya maaf author nggak bisa bocorin ceritanya biar seru tapi nanti bakalan ada Chanyeolnya kok dan endingnya itu Baekhyun bakalan sama.. eh? Nggajadi deh biar tambah seru, keep review readers, tunggu next chap yaa~!**


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNING**! :** OOC! Typo's everywhere. IT'S YAOI - Shonen-Ai – BoysLove – BoyxBoy! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! **

**Title: Beautiful Namja**

**Main Cast:**

**Byun Baekhyun as Baekhyun**

**Wu Yi Fan as Kris**

**Xi Luhan as Luhan**

**Kim Jong In as Kai**

**Oh Se Hoon as Sehun**

**Park Chanyeol as Chanyeol**

**Do Kyung Soo as Kyungsoo**

**and other..**

**Author: BLAUESKI**

**Genre: Romance, Sad, Humor mungkin (?) dan School-life~ tentuin sendiri aja xD**

**Length: Chaptered**

**Rating: T (bisa berubah menjadi M karena ada Kai si mesum) :v**

**Note: FF ini murni dari pemikiran saya, kalau ada kesamaan saya minta maaf~ jangan lupa ini hanya karya imajinasi otak saya jadi jangan menganggap mereka GAY! Tapi kalau beneran juga nggapapa #plak**

**Summary: Baekhyun, namja cantik yang dikhianati namjachingunya -Chanyeol- sangat terluka tapi akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk melupakannya dan memulai kehidupannya dari awal lalu bertemu dengan namja-namja populer -Luhan, Kai, Sehun- disekolah barunya yang ternyata sudah jatuh dalam pesonanya. Lalu apa hubungan Baekhyun dengan namja bernama Kyungsoo? Lalu kenapa Kris selalu bersikap dingin padanya?**

**Chapter 4 Here!**

**HAPPY READING~~**

" _Aku.. ingin mencoba bibirmu yang manis itu lagi Baek.. " katanya dengan suara berat nan seraknya .. ughh sungguh seksi.. sambil menjilat telinga Baekhyun, sontak saja Baekhyun kegelian karena daerah sensitivenya dijilat oleh namja yang baru beberapa detik lalu ia ketahui namanya dan berjalan mundur, saat Baekhyun mundur Daehyun malah memajukan langkahnya sehingga saat Baekhyun ingin mundur ternyata dia sudah terpojok karena punggungnya sudah menempel ditembok atap sekolah, Baekhyun menatap Daehyun dengan tatapan tajamnya untuk membuat Daehyun tidak mendekat tapi naas itu malah membuat seringai mengerikan tampak diwajahnya yang tampan itu. semakin dekat, dekat, dekat dan.._

Brak..

Srett..

Brugghh..

Seseorang namja yang memiliki tinggi diatas rata-rata tiba-tiba saja keluar dari balik salah satu kardus besar yang ada diantara kardus-kardus tersebut, ya namja itu –Kris! Muncul dengan tiba-tiba dan langsung memukul brutal namja bernama Daehyun itu. Baekhyun hanya menatap takut-takut Kris karena perlakuannya yang seperti brandal dengan kekuatannya memukuli Daehyun yang padahal sudah jatuh tersungkur dengan luka lebam dimana-mana, sudut bibir berdarah, dan mata yang hamper menutup, mungkin ingin pingsan?

" JUNG DAEHYUN! " Geram Kris, terlihat karena bunyi gemelutuk giginya yang saling berdempetan menahan marah, mata yang mengkilat tajam sambil menatap Daehyun, dan tangan yang terkepal kuat sehingga buku-buku jarinya terlihat sangat putih.

Brughh…

Brughh…

Kris masih memukuli Daehyun dengan kejamnya, dia benar-benar emosi sekarang tapi karena apa? Entahlah dia juga bingung dia tidak punya alasan untuk marah karena Daehyun yang dengan lancangnya akan melecehkan Baekhyun, padahal dia bukan siapa-siapa, Keluarga? Bukan! Pacar? Bukan! Teman? Entahlah Kris tidak yakin jika Baekhyun menganggapnya teman dengan apa yang telah Kris perbuat padanya. Dia masih enggan memberhentikan aksi –mari memukul Daehyun- tersebut sampai sebuah tangan lentik yang basah mengehentikan pergerakannya karena dengan tidak sopannya tangan itu mengalung ditangan Kris, tapi kenapa Basah? Dan juga sedikit gemetar? Kris baru sadar jika perbuatannya membuat Baekhyun takut dengan rasa kecewa dia mengehentikan aksinya memukul Daehyun sedangkan Daehyun? Jangan ditanya dia hanya meringis dan mengaduh kesakitan mungkin saja badannya sudah remuk semua karena ulah Kris tapi masih Nampak seringai dibibir tebalnya.

" Kau.. menyukainya? " kata Daehyun dengan susah payahnya sambil mencoba berdiri tapi sayangnya dia kembali terjatuh. Baekhyun dan Kris yang masih asik berpandangan sontak menolehkan kepala mereka pada asal bunyi suara yang mengintrupsi kegiatan mari menatapnya.

" Brengsek! Apa maumu ha? " Kris yang sudah mencoba bersabar pun kembali naik pitam karena ucapan tidak tau malu dan tanpa dosa Daehyun.

" Kenapa? Kau takut aku merebut pacarmu lagi eoh? " Daehyun tersenyum meremehkan pada Kris yang mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat menahan emosinya yang membuncak.

**~Flashback~**

" Hyung, mianhae.. aku rasa kita memang sudah tidak cocok " kata seorang namja manis pada namja tampan yang tinggi didepannya sambil menundukkan wajahnya. Menahan tangis mungkin? Atau merasa bersalah?

" Kenapa? " tanyanya dingin, sangat menohok tepat dihati sang namja manis padahal namja tampan itu sangat merasakan hatinya berbunyi 'nyut' karena saking sakitnya dia menahan rasa kecewanya pada namja yang sudah dapat meluluhkan hatinya itu.

" Itu… Aku.. ngg—mianhae hyung " kata namja manis itu lagi sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya, dia memang telah menduakan namjachingunya itu dengan namja yang sudah membuat hatinya berdebar-debar saat pertama kali bertemu.

" Kubilang Kenapa Lay? " kata namja tinggi yang kita ketahui bernama Kris pada namja manis yang mempunyai single dimple dipipi kanannya. Sepertinya Kris benar-benar kecewa pada Lay, dia sangat mencintai Lay, sudah 2 tahun dia menjalankan hubugan dengan Lay dia sudah merasa nyaman pada Lay. Hanya Lay yang dapat mengerti dirinya. Apalagi Kris itu namja yang sulit untuk jatuh cinta tapi hanya Lay yang mampu meluluhkan hati dingin Kris. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa Lay malah memutuskan hubungan dengan Kris? Kris berpikir sejenak, apa kesalahannya sehingga mebuat orang yang teramat dicintainya ingin memutuskan hubungannya dengannya. Tapi dia tidak menemukan jawabannya dia merasa baik-baik saja dengan Lay, tidak ada masalah. Sungguh Kris sangat kecewa pada Lay dia ingin marah tapi dia tidak bisa marah pada Lay karena dia sangat mencintai Lay.

" Aku.. mencintai orang lain hyung " kata Lay akhirnya sekian beberapa menit yag lalu hanya keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka ditaman kota itu. Lay yang bingung mau menjawab pertanyaan Kris dan Kris yang berpikir apa kesalahannya pada Lay, mereka terhanyut dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing.

" Siapa? SIAPA LAY? " Kris sudah tidak tahan akhirnya dia membentak Lay, dia sangat marah tapi bukan pada Lay tapi pada dirinya sendiri karena tidak bisa menjaga Lay untuk tetap mencintainya. Lay terdiam sejenak sambil menahan tangisnya dia memang tidak mencintai Kris tapi sungguh dia sangat menyayangi Kris dia sudah menganggap Kris sebagai kakak baginya, dia.. sudah mencintai orang lain jadi dia tidak mau melanjutkan hubungannya dengan Kris karena jika itu dilanjutkan maka Kris akan merasa lebih sakit dari ini.

" D-dia.. D-dae..H-hyun " jawab Lay terbata, sambil menautkan kedua tangannya dan menyelipkan kesepuluh jarinya dan meremasnya kasar menahan gugup. Lay tahu, Kris pasti akan sangat marah besar.

" Daehyun? Jung Daehyun maksudmu? " kata Kris tidak percaya sedangkan Lay hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya masih dengan keadaan menunduk.

" Hahh.. Lay, kau tau bukan jika Daehyun itu namja berandalan yang suka ganti-ganti pasangan? " kata Kris sambil menghela nafas beratnya dan menghembuskannya kasar, mencoba setenang mungkin.

" Ne, aku tau Hyung t-tapi.. "

" Baiklah, jika itu maumu, kita.. berakhir. " Ucap Kris memotong perkataan Lay, sungguh dia tidak bisa menahan tangisnya lagi. Kris tau dia bukan namja cengeng yang akan menangisi cintanya tapi dia tidak bisa selama ini hanya Lay yang selalu menemaninya disaat suka ataupun duka, dia sangat mencintai Lay sehingga Kris memutuskan untuk tidak mencintai siapapun untuk selanjutnya dan mencoba menjadi namja normal yang menyukai yeoja. Menurutnya cinta itu tidak berguna dan sangat menyakitkan.

**~Flashback End~**

" Kau.. meninggalkannya " kata Kris lirih sambil mengingat-ingat masa lalunya bersama Lay yang sudah ditelantarkan oleh Daehyun yang kita ketahui ternyata bukan namja baik-baik.

Meskipun Kris berkata lirih tapi karena keheningan yang tercipta diatap sekolah itu membuat Daehyun dan Baekhyun dapat mendengar apa yang dikatakan Kris dengan jelas. Lagi-lagi Daehyun hanya tersenyum meremehkan dan ..

" Aku memang tidak mencintainya " jawabnya enteng sambil mengendikkan bahunya acuh, Kris yang meihatnya langsung muak dan kembali melayangkan bogeman-bogeman mentahnya pada Daehyun yang kembali meringis.

" Kau.. brengsek " ucap Kris mendarah daging disela-sela pukulan bertubi-tubinya yang dilayangkan pada Daehyun. Baekhyun yang sudah tidak tahan melihat kekerasan akhirnya menitikkan airmata yang sudah ditahannya, jujur saja Baekhyun memang anak yang polos dan dia tidak suka kekerasan dia juga sangat cengeng tentu saja, bahkan dia tidak pernah melihat kekerasan ditelevisi ataupun dimanapun bahkan eomma dan appanya tidak pernah melakukan kekerasan.

" Hiks.. " lagi-lagi Baekhyun sudah tidak bisa menahan isakan yang sudah ditahannya dari tadi, Kris tidak menghiraukannya dia tetap saja memukuli Daehyun yang sudah jelas-jelas keadannya sangat mengenaskan, sungguh Baekhyun sangat iba pada Daehyun yang tergeletak tak berdaya sambil sesekali meringis, Baekhyun yang sudah tidak tahan pun ingin segera pergi dari tempat yang seharusnya dia tidak berada disana. Cepat-cepat dia berlari meninggalkan Kris yang emosinya menggunug itu.

BLAM..

Suara pintu atap sekolah yang ditutup kasar oleh Baekhyun membuat Kris menghentikan kepalan tangannya yang akan meninju wajah tampan Daehyun yang meski saat ini banyak luka merah keunguan terdapat diberbagai lekuk wajah Daehyun.

Author POV END

Baekhyun POV

" Hiks.. Hiks "

' apa yang dilakukan tiang listrik berjalan bermuka dingin tanpa ekspresi itu? apa dia memang sangat kejam? Apa dia ada masalah dengan Daehyun? Aku tidak menyangka dia berbuat kekerasaan ' kataku bertanya dalam hati. Kuusap airmataku yang masih terus mengalir dengan kasar dan segera menuju kelas Kyungsoo tetapi saat sudah berada dikelas Kyungsoo tidak ada kelas itu sepi. Aku melihat jam tangan yang bertengger manis dipergelangan tangan kiriku dan kemudian menghela nafas.

" Ternyata sudah 1 jam lebih aku berada diatap, mungkin Kyungsoo sudah pulang " gumamku.

Aku berjaan menyusuri tangga dan koridor-koridor sepi yang mungkin sudah tidak ada orang lagi mengingat sudah hampir 2 jam yang lalu sekolah sudah dibubarkan.

" Hiks.. Aku tidak mau putus denganmu hyung Hiks.. jebaaalll~ " tiba-tiba langkahku terhenti saat mendengar suara isakan seseorang di dalam ruang club dance, kutengokkan kepalaku pada salah satu jendela yang ada disana dan dapat kulihat namja yang tampan tengah berdiri menatap tidak suka namja dihadapannya yang tengah berjongkok memegangi kakinya, sungguh malang nasib namja itu –batinku.

" Maaf, aku sudah tidak mencintaimu lagi " kata namja tampan itu dingin dan segera pergi meninggalkan namja yang menangis itu sendirian, saat kulihat namja tampan itu mendekat kearah pintu aku langsung segera bersembunyi dibalik tembok dan untung saja dewi fortuna tengah memihakku sehingga dia tidak meihatku. Kemudian aku menyembulkan kepalaku pada pintu yang sedikit terbuka dan aku masih dapat melihat namja itu mengeluarkan isakannya sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya kelutunya yang tengah dilipat juga bisa kulihat bahunya yang bergetar hebat,, ughh.. sungguh aku merasa kasihan padanya.

" Hiks.. Minho.. Hiks.. hyung " dapat kudengar suaranya yang bergetar memanggil 'minho hyung' berkali-kali. Aku pun mendekatinya dan memegang bahunya yang bergetar dengan amat sangat lembut, kulihat dia mendongakkan wajahnya yang penuh dengan air mata, namja ini sangat cantik kenapa namja tadi memutuskannya?

" Gwaenchanayo? " kataku lembut agar dia tidak takut padaku, dia terdiam meatapku sebentar dan ..

Greb~~

Tiba-tiba saja dia memelukku dengan keras sehingga hamper membuatku terjungkal kebelakang dan dengan gerakan reflek aku menumpu kedua tanganku dilantai agar aku tidak terjatuh, tentu saja aku sangat terkejut tapi aku bisa merasakan sakitnya patah hati jadi aku mencoba menenangkannya dan mengusap punggungnya yang bergetar sampai beberapa menit dia melepaskan pelukannya dan melihat kearahku dengan mata sembabnya tapi dia sudah tidak mengeluarkan airmatanya.

" Gomawo " ucapnya sambil tersenyum ramah, oh lihatlah siapa yang tidak tertarik dengan namja semanis ini? Kenapa namja tampan tadi dengan teganya meninggalkan namja manis ini? Tanyaku bertubitubi dalam hati.

" Ne, Cheonma.. emm.. Aku Byun Baekhyun " ucapku sambil mengulurkan tanganku dan dibalas oleh uluran tangannya yang menjabat tanganku.

" Taemin, Lee Taemin " ucapnya seraya tersenyum manis padaku.

" Kau tidak pulang Taemin-ssi? " ucapku formal masih dengan tersenyum.

" Ne, kajja kita pulang bersama Baekhyun-ah~ " ucapnya kembali riang, sungguh aku tidak habis pikir kenapa moodnya cepat sekali berubah? Molla~

Disepanjang perjalanan aku dan Taemin terus saja mengobrol panjang lebar tentang kehidupan kami masing-masing dia menceritakan siapa Minho itu, ternyata dia adalah namjachingu Taemin tapi dia memutuskan Taemin untuk bersama dengan Key, dan Taemin tidak menjelaskan siapa itu Key, aku hanya mengangguk mengerti. Tidak terasa aku dan Taemin cepat akrab dan ternyata dia juga tinggal diapartemen yang sama hanya saja aku dilantai 7 dan dia dilantai 2, sungguh kebetuan yang ajaib.

SKIP TIME

Sungguh hari ini sangat melelahkan aku tengah menaiki lift apartemen untuk menuju kelantai 7, Taemin sudah keluar terebih dahulu.

Ting..

Bunyi lift terbuka pun membuatku segera keluar ingin sekali aku mandi kemudian tertidur, tapi niat ku harus kutunda karena aku menabrak seseorang karena terburu-buru, segera kubungkukkan badanku dan mengucapkan kata maaf berulang kali lalu segera pergi tapi suara familiar yang kudengar sungguh membuat jantungku memompa lebih cepat dari biasanya.

" Baekkie " ucap _seseorang_ itu dengan suara beratnya.

Deg

Deg

Deg

Sungguh aku tidak tahan dan segera berlari menuju apartemenku yang sudah cukup dekat, tidak menghiraukan _seseorang_ itu yang tengah berteriak menyuruhku berhenti tapi tak kuindahkan, sampai saat aku memutar knop pintu apartemenku sebuah tangan menghentikan pergerakan tanganku yang hendak membuka pintu.

" Baekkie.. "

" APA? " Ucapku setengah membentak dan membalikkan tubuhnya, aku sudah tidak tahan, kenapa dia bisa berada disini? Sungguh hari ini aku sangat lelah kenapa aku bisa bertemu dengannya disini?

" Mianhae "

Srett..

BLAM

Kutepis tangannya yang menggenggam tanganku dengan kasar dan kubanting pintu apartemenku keras-keras hingga menimbulkan bunyi yang tak kalah keras juga, kukunci pintu apartemenku dan masih dapat kudengar suara _seseorang _memanggilku dengan lirih dan juga gedoran pintu yang bertubi-tubi. Tiba-tiba saja tubuhku merosot kelantai saat kusendenkan(?) tubuhku kepintu, kaki-kakiku terasa lemas hanya untuk menopang tubuhku tidak terasa airmataku tiba-tiba saja sudah membuat anak sungai dipipiku, aku menangis dalam diam sampai suara seseorang itu berhenti dan dapat kupastikan dia telah meninggalkan apartemenku karena aku dapat mendengar dengan jelas suara langkah kaki yang menjauh.

" C-Chan.. Y-yeol "

**TBC**

**Thanks to Reviewers, Followers, Favoriters dan buat yang nanya maaf author nggak bisa jawab, biar menegangkan gitu dan untuk yang udah Krisar makasih banyak readers~**


	5. Chapter 5

**WARNING**! :** OOC! Typo's everywhere. IT'S YAOI - Shonen-Ai – BoysLove – BoyxBoy! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! **

**Title: Beautiful Namja**

**Main Cast:**

**Byun Baekhyun as Baekhyun**

**Wu Yi Fan as Kris**

**Xi Luhan as Luhan**

**Kim Jong In as Kai**

**Oh Se Hoon as Sehun**

**Lee Taemin as Taemin**

**Park Chanyeol as Chanyeol**

**Do Kyung Soo as Kyungsoo**

**and other..**

**Author: BLAUESKI**

**Genre: Romance, Sad, Humor mungkin (?) dan School-life~ tentuin sendiri aja xD**

**Length: Chaptered**

**Rating: T (bisa berubah menjadi M karena ada Kai si mesum) :v**

**Note: FF ini murni dari pemikiran saya, kalau ada kesamaan saya minta maaf~ jangan lupa ini hanya karya imajinasi otak saya jadi jangan menganggap mereka GAY! Tapi kalau beneran juga nggapapa #plak**

**Summary: Baekhyun, namja cantik yang dikhianati namjachingunya -Chanyeol- sangat terluka tapi akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk melupakannya dan memulai kehidupannya dari awal lalu bertemu dengan namja-namja populer -Luhan, Kai, Sehun- disekolah barunya yang ternyata sudah jatuh dalam pesonanya. Lalu apa hubungan Baekhyun dengan namja bernama Kyungsoo? Lalu kenapa Kris selalu bersikap dingin padanya?**

**Chapter 5 Here!**

**HAPPY READING~~**

" _C-Chan.. Y-yeol " _

Baekhyun POV END

Author POV

Drrrtt Drrrtt..

Suara ponsel berbunyi sangat mengusik tidur seorang namja manis yang masih sibuk bergelung dengan selimutnya, mencoba matanya untuk terbuka tapi sialnya matanya masih terasa sangat berat jadi namja manis itu semakin mengeratkan selimutnya kedalam tubuhnya agar tidak terganggu dengan suara ponselnya itu sampai ponselnya sudah tidak berbunyi lagi

Drrrttt.. Drrrtt..

Dan suara yang lagi-lagi tertimbul dengan sedikit keras itu sukses membuat rasa kantuk Baekhyun –namja manis tadi- hilang seketika dia kemudian membuka matanya yang sipit dengan sedikit terpaksa masih terlihat bekas-bekas airmata dipipinya dan juga matanya yang sembab setelah menangis seharian kemarin karena kembali mengingat masalalunya yang menurutnya sungguh buruk itu. dengan tidak santainya Baekhyun mengambil ponselnya disebelah bantalnya yang sedari tadi bergetar meminta pemiliknya untuk melihatnya segera mengangkat telepon yang tidak sempat dibaca nama penelponnya karena Baekhyun terlalu malas.

" Yoboseyo? " ucap seseorang diseberang sana.

" Hm " Baekhyun hanya mendengung menjawab sapaan dari suara yang dikeuarkan oleh ponselnya.

" Hyungg, kau baru bangun eoh? Cepat buka pintunya aku sudah mau mati kedinginan disini menunggumu untuk membukakan pintu sial ini " gerutu seseorang yang diketahui Baekhyun adalah Taemin, teman barunya atau mungkin sahabat barunya. Mereka memang cepat akrab, Baekhyun bahkan lupa bagaimana bocah itu bisa dapat nomor ponselnya? Oh Baekhyun benarkah kau lupa? Bahkan kau yang memberinya kemarin! Mungkin Baekhyun sangat lelah dan shock atas kejadian kemarin jadi dia lupa apa saja obrolannya dengan Taemin.

" Hm " jawab Baekhyun singkat, sejujurnya Baekhyun tidak mendengarkan dengan jelas apa yang dikatakan Taemin diseberang sana, jadi dia hanya bergumam saja untuk menanggapinya.

" HYUUUNG! CEPAT BUKA PINTUNYA! " Teriakan Taemin yang sungguh membahana itu sontak membuat mata Baekhyun yang sudah hampir terpejam kini kembali terbelalak lebar dan dengan gerakan reflek tubuhnya menjauhkan ponselnya yang berada diteinganya, saat ini saja telinganya sedang berdenyut-denyut mendengarkan suara Taemin yang luar biasa bagusnya itu. Dengan malas Baekhyun menyingkap selimutnya dan berjalan dengan malasnya menuruni tangga untuk membukakan pintu untuk Taemin, sahabatnya yang sudah dianggapnya menjadi namdongsaengnya meskipun belum 24jam mereka bertemu.

**Cklek~**

Baru saja pintunya dibuka oleh Baekhyun, Taemin langsung saja masuk tanpa ijin, dia merasa Baekhyun itu namja yang baik dan sabar jadi dia yakin dia tidak akan dimarahi.

"Hahh.. " Baekhyun hanya menghela nafas panjangnya dan menghampiri Taemin yang sudah duduk disofa miliknya sebelum ia mengijinkannya, tapi dia malah gemas melihat tingkah Taemin bukannya marah, Baekhyunpun mendudukkan pantatnya disebelah Taemin yang melotot menatap dalam Baekhyun yang belum bersiap-siap.

" Apa? " Baekhyun yang mengerti sedang diperhatikan langsung berkata tanpa melihat Taemin yang lagi-lagi tambah mmbulatkan bola matanya yang memang sudah bulat itu.

" Hyung, kau tau sekarang jam berapa? Kenapa kau belum bersiap-siap hah? blablabla " Omel Taemin menggebu-nggebu melihat hyung kesayangannya –Taemin baru saja mengecap Baekhyun sebagai hyung kesayangannya setelah Key yang merupakan hyung kesayangannya juga- yang sangat tidak peka dan Baekhyun hanya menatap datar Taemin yang tidak henti-hentinya mengomel itu.

" Sudahlah, jika kau menceramahiku terus kita akan terlambat " Ucap Baekhyun memotong ucapan Taemin yang tidak ada putus-putusnya, Taemin menatap jam dinding yang berada diatas televise yang menunjukkan pukul 06.14 dan itu tandanya kurang 46 menit lagi jam pertamapun dimulai, yahh Taemin memang sengaja menyusul Baekhyun mungkin sekitar jam 05.55 dia sampai didepan apartemen Baekhyun dan menunggu bermenit-menit untuk menunggu Baekhyun membuka pintunya.

" Hahhh.. Arraseo! " Ucap Taemin dengan nada yang dimalas-malaskan, Baekhyun gemas sekali dengan tingkah Taemin reflek mencubit kedua pipi Taemin dengan keras ingat dengan KERAS kemudian meninggalkan Taemin yang mengaduh kesakitan dan memulai acara mengomelnya lagi.

Ting Tong …

Disaat Taemin, masih menunggu Baekhyun mandi tiba-tiba saja bunyi bel apartemen Baekhyun terdengar nyaring, sepertinya sangat tidak sabaran. Taemin sempat berpikir siapa yang bertamu pagi sekali keapartemen Baekhyun hyung? Tapi dia segera menepis pikirannya dan menggantinya dengan

'_apa aku harus membukanya? ' – _

' _jika aku membukanya itu tidak sopan ' – _

' _tapi kasihan juga jika aku tidak membukanya, diluarkan sangat dingin'_

' _aaarrgghhh.. eotteokhe? "_

Setelah beberapa detik sempat berdebat dengan otaknya dengan ragu Taemin melangkah menuju pintu yang masih tertutup berjarak beberapa meter dari sofa yang tadi ia duduki.

**Cklek~ **

Author POV END

Taemin POV

Perlahan kubuka pintu dan yang ada dibalik pintu adalah seorang namja jangkung dengan penampilan modisnya disertai senyuman khasnya, Tampan –batin ku

" Annyeong " dan jangan lupakan suara bassnya, sungguh terkesan manly dan seksi, cepat-cepat kuhapus pikiran negative ku dan segera kutanyakan tujuannya.

" Ne, Annyeong.. Anda mencari Baekhyun hyung? " kataku ramah sambil tersenyum hangat padanya.

" Ne, apa Baekhyun ada? " Jawabnya dan aku mengangguk-anggukkan kepalaku.

" Dia sed- " ucapanku terpotong karena suara teriakan melengking Baekhyun hyung yang sungguh menggelegar dipagi hari ini

" Taemin-ah, Kajja! "

" –ang mandi " Kulanjutkan ucapanku dengan suara lirih mungkin namja didepanku ini tidak mendengarnya, aku sendiri saja tidak sampai mendengar suaraku sendiri. Kutolehkan kepalaku kebelakang menghadap Baekhyun hyung dan dapat kulihat dia terdiam membeku, wajah pucat, keringat dingin mengalir dipelipisnya, dan kakinya yang bergetar.. sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Apa Baekhyun hyung melihat hantu? Dimana? Dibelakangku? Seketika aku bergidik dan dengan gerakan pelan aku membalikkan badanku dan mendapati namja tadi yang tersenyum kikuk sambil menggaruk tengkuknya dan yang aku yakini tidak gatal, atau mungkin dia sedang salah tingkah. Kuhampiri Baekhyun hyung yang masih terdiam ditempat yang sama.

" Hyung, Gwaenchana? " ucapku selembut mungkin, aku fikir Baekhyun hyung tengah ketakutan sekarang jadi aku harus bersikap lembut kan?

" … " Tidak ada jawaban, aku berinisiatif sendiri untuk..

" Mian, sebaiknya anda pergi "

-mengusirnya dengan cara yang lembut.

Kulihat namja itu tersenyum miris kemudian member kotak kecil yang terbungkus rapi dan dia seperti mengucapkan 'tolong berikan pada Baekhyun ' meskipun tanpa suara tapi aku yakin jika namja itu meminta tolong agar aku memberikannya pada Baekhyun hyung, aku tersenyum kemudian mengangguk. Namja itu kemudian membalikkan tubuh jangkungnya dan pergi meninggalkan apartemen Baekhyun hyung. Segera kuhampiri Baekhyun hyung yang masih terdiam, kupapah tubuhnya menuju kamarnya dan kubaringkan tubuhnya diranjangnya.

" Hyung, Gwaenchana? " Tanyaku khawatir karena sedari tadi Baekhyun hyung terdiam dan menunduk dengan pandangan kosong, sungguh miris. Meskipun aku tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi tapi dilihat dari mata Baekhyun hyung terlihat jelas kesedihan yang tergambarkan dari sorot matanya.

Kulihat jam yang berada dinakas sebelah ranjang Baekhyun hyung yang ternyata menunjukkan pukul 07.04 sepertinya aku harus bolos dan menemani Baekhyun hyung. Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju dapur dan menyiapkan bubur untuknya, untung saja aku pernah mmebuat bubur untuk Minho hyung yang pernah sakit dulu, aku tersenyum kecut mengingat masa-masa indahku bersama Minho hyung.

Taemin POV END

Author POV

**SM High School diwaktu yang sama 07.00**

" Kenapa Baekhyun belum datang? " risau Luhan sambil mondar-mandir didepan pintu kelasnya diikuti Sehun dan Kai yang berada dibelakangnya sambil memegang handphone mencoba menghubungi Baekhyun tapi sayangnya suara operator yang selalu menjawabnya. Terlihat dari kejauhan seorang guru separuh baya mendekat kearah kelas IX-B tapi kedatangannya tidak diindahkan oleh Luhan begitupun KaiHun. Luhan segera melesat pergi kekantor kepala sekolah dengan seenak jidatnya tanpa mengetuk pintu dan langsung mencari tentang data Baekhyun setelah mendapatkannya dia segera pergi menuju tempat parkir untuk menuju rumah Baekhyun setelah mengetahui alamatnya. Tidak disangka oleh Luhan, Sehun dan Kai sudah bersenden dimobilnya dengan gaya angkuhnya, kedua tangan yang ditaruh disaku celana seragam sekolahnya.

" Kenapa kalian ada disini? " Kata pertama yang memang sedari tadi ingin Luhan lontarkan pada dua namja yang sudah dianggap sebagai adiknya itu.

" Kau pikir kita tidak tahu hyung? " kata Kai dengan wajah datarnya, Jika orang lain yang mendengar ucapan Kai yang kelewat singkat dan tidak jelas itu mungkin mereka pasti tidak mengerti maksud Kai tapi tidak untuk Luhan, dia sudah sangat hafal akan kebiasaan Kai itu.

" Haahh.. terserah kalian saja " Luhan pun memasuki mobil sportnya begitu pula dengan Sehun dan Kai yang juga masuk kemobil Luhan ternyata mereka mengetahui niat Luhan untuk melihat keadaan Baekhyun tentu saja mereka juga mengkhawatirkan Baekhyun.

Brumm Brumm..

Mobil Luhan pun meninggalkan area sekolah dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata, sungguh Luhan sangat menghawatirkan Baekhyun kecilnya itu, Ya Luhan sudah mengingat kejadia masa lalunya dengan Baekhyun dan benar saja Byun Baekhyun dulu itu adalah Byun Baekhyun yang sekarang.

**Flashback~**

Terlihat Luhan kecil kira-kira usianya sekitar 9tahun sedang berada ditaman kota, tidak setiap hari Luhan selalu berada ditaman kota. Untuk apa? Hanya untuk melihat seseorang yang sangat menarik baginya, seperti magnet, Luhan merasa dirinya ditarik oleh sosok mungil itu. Seorang namja yang sempat Luhan kira yeoja. dia selalu berada ditaman kota untuk memetik bunga yang menurutnya indah tapi Luhan sering melihatnya memetik bunga matahari ditaman kota itu. Sudah sekitar satu minggu terakhir Luhan selalu berkunjung ketaman kota itu hanya untuk melihat namja yang dia kagumi. Meskipun banyak sekali orang ditaman ini tapi entah kenapa bagi Luhan namja itu yang paling bersinar dari semua orang yang berada ditaman ini hingga dia sudah tidak tahan untuk tidak berkenalan dengan namja itu Luhan menetapkan diri dan membulatkan tekatnya untuk mengajak namja yang disukainya itu untuk berkenalan. Luhan mendekati namja yang asik memetik bunga matahari dengan senyum terkembang dibibir cherrynya, melihat itu Luhan menjadi gugup setengah mati karena senyuman memikat itu.

Saat sampai dibelakang namja itu, Luhan masih saja gugup dan namja itupun sepertinya tidak mengetahui keberadaan Luhan dibelakangnya. Jantung Luhan serasa ingin copot saja, tentu saja Luhan sangat takut ingat dia masih kecil jadi dia tidak mengerti apa arti dari ini semua, Luhanpun membatalkan niatnya saat dia hendak membalikkan badan ternyata namja mungil didepannya kini tengah membalikkan badannya menghadap Luhan sambil mengernyitkan dahinya.

" H-Hai " Luhan kecil gelagapan sendiri ditatap langsung oleh Baekhyun, dia tidak menyangka akan bertatap muka dengan namja yang ia sukai.

" Eh? Hai " Namja mungil itu merasa aneh tapi dia tetap diam saja sambail memerhatikan Luhan. Sedangkan Luhan? Ia rasanya ingin terbang kelangit ketujuh mendengar suara merdu namja dihadapannya.

" Siapa namamu? " ucap Luhan to the point, dia sudah tidak tahan untuk mengetahui nama namja itu.

" Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun " ucap namja keci bermarga Byun itu dengan senyuman yang merekah dibibirnya, namja kecil itu sudah mengetahui tujuan Luhan ternyata namja itu ingin berteman dengannya. Saat Baekhyun kecil hendak menanyakan nama Luhan, Luhan malah berlari meninggalkannya. Baaekhyun merasa sedih menurutnya Luhan tidak mau berteman dengannya sehingga dia lari tapi pemikiran Baekhyun yang polo situ salah besar melainkan Luhan amat sangat senang bisa mengetahui nama Baekhyun dan ditambah dengan senyuman Baekhyun tadi Luhan sudah tidak tahan makanya dia segera lari menjauh untuk menghilangkan rasa aneh yang menjalarinya, Luhan pikir itu penyakit jadi dia langsung lari saja meskipun rasanya nyaman.

**Flashback End**

**TOK TOK TOK**

Luhan, Kai, dan Sehun sudah sampai didepan apartemen Baekhyun, Luhan dengan tidak sabarannya mengetok pintu dengan sekuat tenaganya.

Sementara didalam, Taemin yang sedang menyuapi Baekhyun bubur pun terhenti, Baekhyun menatapnya, Taemin pun balik menatapnya mereka saling berpandangan seakan melalui tatapan mereka dapat mengutarakan apa yang mereka bicarakan, Baekhyun mengangguk entah untuk apa tapi Taemin mengerti dan kemudian meninggalkan Baekhyun setelah meletakkan Bubur yang tinggal separuh dinakas Baekhyun.

**Cklek~**

" Baek- " ucapan Luhan terpotong karena yang dilihatnya bukanlah Baekhyun melainkan namja yang juga terlihat manis dimatanya tapi tidak mampu mengubah posisi Baekhyun. Luhan berdehem sebentar untuk menghilangkan pikiran anehnya.

" Kalian mencari Baekhyun hyung? " ucap Taemin kemudian, ketiga tamu yang diketahui Taemin adalah teman Baekhyun itu mengangguk. Taemin tersenyum tipis dan mempersilahkan mereka masuk.

" Baekhyun hyung sedang sakit, badannya panas tiba-tiba saat kita akan berangkat sekolah " Ya, tiba-tiba saja badan Baekhyun panas seketika tadi. Ketiga namja tampan itu membulatkan bibirnya membentuk 'O' .

**Cklek~**

Taemin membuka pintu kamar Baekhyun dengan pelan tapi masih menimbulka suara " Krieett "

" Hyu- " Saat Taemin akan memberitahu Baekhyun jika ada teman yang menjenguknya tapi kedua namja yang diketahui Taemin bernama Oh Se Hoon, dan Xi Luhan –Taemin sempat melirik kearah nametag yang tercantum dibaju mereka- langsung menghampiri Baekhyun dengan tergesa-gesa. Tidak dengan namja yang masih berada dibelakang Taemin, Taemin membalikkan tubuhnya dan seketika itu dia langsun mundur karena namja bername tag 'Kim Jong In' ini sangat sangat dekat dengannya. Dan bisa dilihat oleh Taemin jika namja berkulit eksotis itu menatap intens Taemin.

" Kau bersekolah di SM High School? " Kata Kai sambil menaikkan satu alisnya dan " Lee Taemin-ssi? " lanjutnya sambil melirik nametag yang berada dikanan seragam Taemin. Taemin hanya mengangguk kemudian menghampiri Baekhyun.

Luhan langsung menundukkan badanya dan menempelkan punggung tangannya pada dahi Baekhyun dan seketika itu Luhan berjengit kaget karena suhu tubuh Baekhyun yang sangat panas.

Sehun langsung duduk disamping ranjang Baekhyun dan bergelayut manja pada tangan Baekhyun.

" Hyuungiee " ucap Sehun manja sambil menyamankan posisinya pada lengan Baekhyun yang meskipun sedikit panas.

" Ne, Sehunnie.. waeyo? " Kata Baekhyun lembut sambil mengusap pucuk kepaa Sehun yang bersandar pada bahunya.

" Kenapa tidak bilang kalau kau sakit, ayo kuantar ke rumah sakit " Kata Luhan memotong ucapan Sehun yang sudah membuka mulutnya tapi ditutupnya kembali dan memutar bola matanya.

" Aniyo hyung.. Gwaenchana " Ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum manis untuk meyakinkan bahwa dia baik baik saja. Diliriknya Taemin yang menatap bingung pada Luhan dan Sehun. Baekhyun tersenyum tipis.

" Ah, Taeminnie kenalkan ini temanku, dia Sehun, Luhan hyung, dan … Kai! " Ucap Baekhyun sambil menunjuk Sehun, Luhan dan Kai bergantian, Taemin mengerti dia tersenyum lembut.

" Ah ne, Lee Taemin imnida "

**TBC**

**Mian lama updatenya hehe,, silahkan tinggalkan review ne dan terima kasih buat yang udah Krisar^^ terimakasih buat Reviewers, Favoriters, Followers, Keep Reading Beautifull Namja, Hoho^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**WARNING**! :** OOC! Typo's everywhere. IT'S YAOI - Shonen-Ai – BoysLove – BoyxBoy! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! **

**Title: Beautiful Namja**

**Main Cast:**

**Byun Baekhyun as Baekhyun**

**Wu Yi Fan as Kris**

**Xi Luhan as Luhan**

**Kim Jong In as Kai**

**Oh Se Hoon as Sehun**

**Lee Taemin as Taemin**

**Park Chanyeol as Chanyeol**

**Do Kyung Soo as Kyungsoo**

**and other..**

**Author: BLAUESKI**

**Genre: Romance, Sad, Humor mungkin (?) dan School-life~ tentuin sendiri aja xD**

**Length: Chaptered**

**Rating: T (bisa berubah menjadi M karena ada Kai si mesum) :v**

**Note: FF ini murni dari pemikiran saya, kalau ada kesamaan saya minta maaf~ jangan lupa ini hanya karya imajinasi otak saya jadi jangan menganggap mereka GAY! Tapi kalau beneran juga nggapapa #plak**

**Summary: Baekhyun, namja cantik yang dikhianati namjachingunya -Chanyeol- sangat terluka tapi akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk melupakannya dan memulai kehidupannya dari awal lalu bertemu dengan namja-namja populer -Luhan, Kai, Sehun- disekolah barunya yang ternyata sudah jatuh dalam pesonanya. Lalu apa hubungan Baekhyun dengan namja bernama Kyungsoo? Lalu kenapa Kris selalu bersikap dingin padanya?**

**Chapter 6 Here!**

**HAPPY READING~~**

" _Ah ne, Lee Taemin imnida " Ucap Taemin seraya membungkukkan badannya 90__o__ derajat_

" Kau.. kelas apa? " Tanya Kai, mungkin dia sedikit tertarik dengan Taemin tapi tidak dipungkiri menurut Kai, Baekhyun lebih menarik daripada Taemin.

" Ahh.. aku XI-A " jawab Taemin seraya tersenyum manis kearah Kai, dan itu membuat Kai menegang entah karena apa authorpun tak tau alasannya.

" Eh, Tae berarti kau sekelas dengan Kyungie? " Tanya Baekhyun yang samar-samar mendengar perkataan karena Sehun yang selalu mengoceh entah apa Baekhyun tidak terlalu jelas mendengarnya.

" Kyungie? " Tanya Taemin bingung membalikkan badannya menghadap Baekhyun –tadi menghadap Kai- dan mengernyitkan dahinya tanda ia tidak mengerti atau bingung.

" Ah, maksudku Do Kyungsoo " ulang Baekhyun dengan cengirannya karena memanggil Kyungsoo dengan panggilan sayangnya.

" Ah itu, anak baru itu kan? " Tanya Taemin memastikan, Baekhyun yang mendengar itu hanya mengangguk.

ucap Taemin sambil terkekeh dibelakang kalimatnya dengan nada menggodanya.

" Aish! Aku tidak Cantik! Aku Tampan! " sangkal Baekhyun dengan bibir yang dimonyong-monyongkan imut, yang membuat Luhan, Sehun, ataupun Kai menatap bibir Baekhyun dengan nafsu berbeda dengan Taemin yang sedang berguling-guling tidak jelas dilantai marmer kamar Baekhyun dengan tertawa nistanya.

**SKIP TIME**

Esoknya, Baekhyun sudah sedikit membaik tapi Luhan yang sangat over protektiv padanya tidak membiarkan Baekhyun pergi kesekolah dengan alasan,

' _Bagaimana jika kau pingsan saat jam pelajaran berlangsung?, bagaimana jika kau nanti bertambah sakit?, bagaimana jika nanti sakitmu tidak sembuh-sembuh?, apa kau mau di rawat di rumah sakit Baek?'_

Dan Baekhyun hanya menuruti saja permintaan Luhan tapi yang membuatnya tidak enak adalah Luhan yang sekarang tengah memeluk erat pinggangnya. Eh? Benar! Luhan kemarin malam menginap diapartemen Baekhyun dan jangan lupakan Kai dan Sehun yang juga merengek meminta untuk ikut menginap tapi Luhan bersikeras untuk mengusir kedua bocah itu dan berakhirlah dia tidur sekamar dengan Baekhyun dan Baekhyun juga merasa nyaman dengan kehadiran Luhan yang menghangatkan tubuhnya saat tadi malam kedinginan meskipun ACnya juga sudah dimatikan dan pemanas ruangan juga sudah dinyalakan dan berakhirlah dengan Luhan yeng memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang dengan keringat yang membasahi tubuh atletisnya.

Luhan bangun sebelum Baekhyun bangun karena ya memang Baekhyun sedang sakit kan? Tentu obat yang dia minum menimbulkan efek untuk cepat tidur dan sekarang Baekhyun masih belum membuka matanya. Luhan dengan senyum merekah dibibirnya menelusuri wajah Baekhyun dengan jari telunjuk dan juga ibu jarinya mulai dari mengelus dahinya, kedua matanya secara bergantian, kedua pipinya, hidung mungilnya, dagu beserta rahangnya, kemudian berhenti tepat sudut bibir Baekhyun mengusapnya sebentar kemudian tersenyum lembut.

" _Kenapa terasa lembut sekali? " _Kemudian Luhan mempersempit jarak diantaranya dengan Baekhyun. Luhan menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Baekhyun selama beberapa menit kemudian melepaskannya melihat wajah damai nan polos milik Baekhyun yang membuatnya lagi-lagi tersenyum kemudian mendekatkan dirinya lagi pada Baekhyun dan kembalilah menyatukan bibirnya pada bibir manis Baekhyun dan mulai memejamkan matanya menikmati bibir cherry Baekhyun, tidak hanya itu Luhan memberanikan dirinya menghisap bibir bawah Baekhyun kemudian tersenyum masih menghisap bibir bawah Baekhyun 'manis' batinnya.

" Eunghhh " Baekhyun yang merasa tidurnya sedikit tidak nyaman atau mungkin ia merasa ada yang bergerak-gerak diatas bibirnya segera membuka matanya yang meskipun sangat sulit dibuka. Setelah sepenuhnya Baekhyun membuka kelopak mata sipitnya dia hanya diam masih tidak menyadari apa yang terjadi dan saat bibir yang menyentuh bibirnya bergerak dengan sedikit lebih keras membuat Baekhyun tersadar dan dengan gerakan reflek langsung mendorong Luhan kemudian mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Luhan tentu saja terkejut atas perlakuan Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba lalu menatap Baekhyun yang sedang merona kemudian ia terkekeh dan mengusap pucuk kepala Baekhyun dengan sayang.

" … "

" … "

Hening.

Diantara keduanya masih enggan untuk membuka mulut mereka dan mengeluarkan suara. Mereka masih berada dalam dunia mereka masing-masing hingga …

Drrrt..

Drrrt ..

Suara ponsel Baekhyun yang bergetar mengintrupsi keheningan yang melanda mereka beberapa menit yang lalu. Baekhyun dengan cepat meraih ponselnya dan menekan tombol hijau lalu mendekatkan kearah telinganya.

" Yob- "

" HYUUUNG~~~ "

" Ah, ne Sehunnie waeyo? "

Mendengar nama Sehun disebut Luhan langsung merasa jengkel sendiri apalagi panggilan Baekhyun pada Sehun tapi benar-benar..

" Hyung, kau jadi tidak sekolah hari ini ya? "

Baekhyun menatap Luhan yang juga menatapnya dengan kesal kemudian Baekhyun tersenyum kecil.

" Ne, Sehunnie bilang pada Jung ssaem ne? "

" Ne hyung, sepulang sekolah aku akan keapartemenmu "

" N- "

" TIDAK PERLU " Baekhyun yang sudah membuka mulutnya langsung melihat heran kearah Luhan yang tadi berteriak sambil mengernyitkan dahinya.

" Pai-pai Baek hyung, tunggu pangeranmu yang tampan ini ne.. Muaacchh~ " sepertinya Sehun menghiraukan teriakan Luhan. Luhan yang mendengarkan nada menjijikkan Sehun kemudian berpose seakan ingin muntah, sedangkan Baekhyun hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah lucu Luhan.

TOK TOK TOK

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu dari pintu utama apartemen Baekhyun, Baekhyun yang mendengar itu hendak menegakkan tubuhnya tapi sebuah tangan yang menahan lengannya membuatnya berbalik dan mengernyit dengan pandangan 'ada apa?' pada sosok yang kita ketahui bernama Luhan.

" Biar aku saja, beristirahatlah " Ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum manis. Baekhyun yang melihat senyuman Luhan entah kenapa membuatnya ingin tersenyum juga lalu mengangguk kecil dan kembali duduk diatas ranjangnya.

TAP

TAP

Cklek~

" Si-KAI? " Ucap Luhan kaget saat melihat Kai yang berada didepan pintu utama apartemen Baekhyun sambil membawa plastic besar dengan cengiran lebarnya.

" Anyeong hyung " sapanya ramah menghiraukan ekspresi bingung dan aneh pada Luhan. Kemudian masuk begitu saja tanpa dipersilahkan masuk oleh sang pemilik apartemen. Berlalu menuju dapur minimalis apartemen Baekhyun meletakkan bingkisan plastik yang tadi ia bawa dan menaiki tangga menuju kamar Baekhyun dengan senyum yang terkembang dibibir sexynya meninggalkan Luhan yang masih melongo tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan bocah hitam itu -,-

Cklek~

" Siapa hyung? " Ucap Baekhyun tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari ponselnya, ia sedang memainkan salah satu game yang ada di ponselnya.

" Ini aku hyung " Ucap Kai mendekati Baekhyun sambil terkekeh pelan. Baekhyun yang sadar itu bukan suara Luhan pun mendongakkan kepalanya yang tadi menunduk memainkan game.

" Eh? Kai? Kau… tidak sekolah eoh? " Tanya Baekhyun ragu sambil menatap Kai bingung.

" Ani hyung, aku ingin menemanimu " Jawab Kai sambil mengusap tangan Baekhyun yang entah sejak kapan ia genggam.

" Kai, kau harus sekolah! " omel Baekhyun, menurut Kai itu adalah bukti perhatian Baekhyun padanya seperti eommanya saja. Kai mencubit kedua pipi chubby Baekhyun dengan gemas kemudian ia menggeleng dan tersenyum menawan.

" Kau sudah makan hyung? " Tanya Kai yang dibalas gelengan kepala oleh Baekhyun.

" Kebetulan sekali aku membawa jjajangmyeon hyung, apa kau mau? "

Cklek~  
" Baekhyun sedang sakit Kai, dia harus makan bubur " Ucap Luhan tiba-tiba masuk membuat Baekhyun dan Kai mengalihkan pandangannya pada Luhan yang berada didekat pintu.

" Ani hyung, aku sudah sembuh " Ucap Baekhyun meyakinkan.

" Tidak Baek, biar kubuatkan bubur " Ucap Luhan hendak membuka kembali knop pintu sebelum dia mengingat sesuatu dan membalikkan tubuhnya kembali menghadap KaiBaek yang juga tengah menatapnya. Tidak, hanya Baekhyun yang menatapnya sementara Kai sedang menikmati wajah Baekhyun yang manis itu meskipun Baekhyun belum mandi atau cuci muka sekalipun terlihat dari kotoran matanya yang masih menempel disudut matanya.

" Kai, ikut denganku ak- "

" Tidak mau hyung "

" Kim Jong In! "

" Aishh, arra! Kau mengganggu saja hyung! " Ucap Kai kesal dan mencium punggung tangan Baekhyun sekilas kemudian berjalan santai melewati Luhan yang melotot juga Baekhyun yang melotot Kaget.

" Aishh, bocah nakal itu! " Ucap Luhan sambil menghela nafa frustasi " Kutinggal dulu Baek " Baekhyun hanya mengangguk menyetujui permintaan Luhan sambil kembali mengutak-atik ponselnya yang sempat menganggur.

SKIP TIME

Sudah sua hari lamanya Baekhyun libur dari sekolahnya dan dua hari itu juga Luhan menginap di apartemennya dengan Kai yang ngotot ingin menginap juga dan Sehun yang datang saat pulang sekolah dan kembali pada malam hari. Ingat, Sehun ini sangat manja sebenarnya jadi ia mungkin masih sayang nyawanya jadi ia tak perlu repot-repot mengemis seperti Kai pada Luhan yang keras kepala. Dan perdebatan yang cukup panjang antara KaiLu pasti saja dimenangkan oleh Luhan dengan Kai yang akan pulang malam sambil menekuk wajahnya.

" Baek, kau sudah selesai? " Tanya Luhan ketika mereka sudah selesai sarapan, makannya hanya sederhanan telur goreng, sup, dan nasi hanya itu yang bisa Baekhyun buat dan Luhan akan merasa sangat senang dapat menyicipi makanan sederhana tapi lezat buatan orang yang ia kasihi.

" Nde, sebentar hyung " Ucap Baekhyun sambil menyeruput susu strawberrynya denagn tergesa, Luhan yang melihat itu langsung menghampiri Baekhyun dan menjilat area sekitar bibir Baekhyun yang tertinggal sedikit noda bekas susu strawberry yang ia minum, sontak perbuatan Luhan membuat mata sipit Baekhyun membulat meskipun tidak terlihat bulat(?). Awalnya Luhan memang hanya menjilati area sekitar bibir Baekhyun yang terdapat bekas susunya tapi lama kelamaan ia malah melumat bibir Baekhyun dengan mata terpejam menikmati bibir yang membuatnya kecanduan itu, Baekhyun yang seakan terhipnotis mengikuti nalurinya kemudian merangkulkan lengannya pada leher Luhan dan ikut memejamkan matanya. 5 Menit berlalu ciuman itu masih berlangsung, keduanya masih asik menikmati bibir lawannya masing-masing mereka berdua Nampak enggan untuk melepaskan tautan bibir mereka tapi..

TOK TOK TOK

Suara ketukan pintu membuat mereka terpaksa melepaskan tautan bibir mereka, Luhan tersenyum sennag mendapat morning kiss dari Baekhyun sedangkan Baekhyun lagi-lagi hanya tersipu entah kenapa ia tidak menolak saat Luhan menciumnya padahal ia ingin berontak tapi entah apa yang ia lakukan ia merasa tidak sadar dan malah terlarut dalam ciuman memabukkan yang diberikan Luhan.

Cklek~

" Kai? Sehun? Kyungsoo? Taemin? A-apa yang kalian lakukan disini? " Ucap Baekhyun bingung beberapa detik kemudian datanglah Luhan dari arah dapur.

" Kami hanya mau menjemputmu, hyung~ " Ucap Sehun sambil memeluk Baekhyun sekilas yang membuat KaiLu memutar bola mata mereka malas ' modus sekali " pikir keduanya.

" Kajja, 30 menit lagi kita sudah masuk " Ucap Kai menghentikan momen kangen-kangenan HunBaek. Semuanya mengangguk dan menahan tawa melihat ekspresi bodoh Sehun yang sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya.

**SM HIGH SCHOOL**

Kring.. Kring..

Bel yang menandakan istirhat pertama pun berbunyi nyaring dan menggema diseluruh koridor, banyak murid yang langsung berlari menuju kantin, ataupun murid kutu buku yang langsung bergegas menuju tempat asal mereka –perpustakaan-

" BAEKHYUN HYUUNG~~ " Teriak Taemin dan Kyungsoo berbarengan sambil masuk kekelas Baekhyun lalu menghampiri bangku Baekhyun.

" Kajja kita kekantin hyung,.. Sehun, Kai.. emm Kris? " Ajak Kyungsoo sempat ragu saat mengucapkan kata Kris tapi bisa juga ia mengeluarkan suara merdunya. Kris yang sedari tadi diam menoleh kearah Kyungsoo lalu tersenyum tipis, meskipun tipis Kyungsoo dapat melihatnya jelas, sempat terpesona beberapa detik.

**** BEAUTIFULL NAMJA ****

Sudah sekitar satu semester Baekhyun bersekolah disini, dia sangat merasa nyaman dengan perhatian semua temannya padanya.

" Pagi anak-anak " Sapa Han sonsaengnim, wali kelas mereka.

" Pagi sonsaengnim " sapa semua murid serentak.

" Sekarang memang bukan waktu mengajar saya, tapi saya meminta waktu kalian sebentar karena ada pengumuman yang akan saya sampaikan " Ucap Han sonsaengnim menjelaskan saat melihat raut bingung murid didiknya.

" Ehem.. Begini anak-anak minggu depan anak XI akan mengikuti camping karena kelas XII minggu lalu sudah melaksanakan kegiatan camping. Mohon untuk kalian mempersiapkan semuanya.. Hanya itu yang ingin saya sampaikan, selamat pagi " Ucap Han sonsaengnim lalu keluar kelas.

Hening..

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

" YEAYYY! " Sorak semua murid bersamaan setelah memahami situasi.

SKIP TIME

Satu minggu berlalu dan disinilah murid kelas XI. Terlihat banyak yang membawa koper ataupun tas punggung dengan wajah yang kelewat ceria sedang menunggu bis yang akan mengantarkan mereka ke tempat perkemahan yang akan dilaksanakan.

" Semuanya harap tenang! Busnya akan segera tiba! Dan.. Karena dibus ada empat kursi dalam satu deretan maka silahkan kalian mencari teman yang akan duduk bersama kalian karena saya tidak mau kalian akan ribut saat didalam bus, ohya dan jangan lupa teman bangku kalian adalah teman tidur kalian saat ditenda " Perintah Kim sonsaengnim selaku wakil kepala sekolah yang menangani kegiatan camping.

" Baekhyun hyung, kau denganku saja ne? " Tawar Kai

" Ne, Kai-ah " Mendengar jawaban yang memang Kai inginkan ia bersorak dalam hati dan reflek mencium pipi Baekhyun. Dasar tidak tau tempat!

" Hyungie, Kau denganku saja! " Ucap Sehun manja tapi terdapat ketegasan didalam kalimatnya.

" Ne, Sehun-ah " Jawab Baekhyun sambil mengelus puncak kepala Sehun, Baekhyun sudah menganggap Sehun sebagai adik kandungnya sendiri.

" Hey, Baekhyun itu denganku " Kata Luhan yang tiba-tiba muncul sambil menarik tangan Baekhyun dan menyembunyikan Baekhyun dibalik badannya.

" Tidak! Baekhyun hyung denganku! "

" Enak saja kau! Aku dulu yang mengajak Baekhyun hyung! "

" Tidak! Tidak! "

" Ya! "

" Tidak! "

" Ya! "

" Ti- "

" HENTIKAN SEMUANYA! " Teriak Kim sonsaengnim menggelegar menghentikan perdebatan antara Kai dan Sehun.

" Kalau begini lebih baik aku yang menentukan kelompok kalian! " Ucap Kim sonsaengnim dengan menurunkan nada suaranya tapi masih terdapat nada tegas didalamnya.

" Baekhyun kau dengan … "

**TBC**

**Mian lamaa~ sekarang udah kan, mian Kris jarang keluar soalnya sebenernya ini lebih ke LuBaek-nya -,- tapi tenang aja masih ada KrisBaek kok :v Ohya kemaren banyak Taeminnya karena aku juga termasuk Taemints jadi aku lupa kalau aku lagi bikin Baekhyun Main Castnya aduh maafin BLAUESKI yang oon ini yee.. sekarang lebih ke Baekhyun kok ^_^**

**Thanks to**

**Nam mingyu, Baeklinerbyun, ViviPExotic46, , , Indah byunjungkim, Hanna Byun, BaekHun9294, bublewk96, thestarbaek0506, followbaek, Silent Kaisoo, hldjmsbkr.**

**Tanpa Kalian FF ini nggak bakalan lanjut.**


End file.
